Beauty and Brains
by ceryoko
Summary: After graduating from Harvard at the top of her class, Kagome was determined to get her dream job at Takeda Advertising Industry. However, everything turns upside down when her boss goes from hating her to wanting to "have" her, all in one day. How will K
1. Default Chapter

Beauty and Brains

Summary: After graduating from Harvard at the top of her class, Kagome was determined to get her dream job at Takeda Advertising Industry.However, everything turns upside down when her boss goes from hating her to wanting to "have" her, all in one day. How will Kagome get through this job with a boss who seems to have more mood swings than a woman with PMS?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or the actual show itself

Chapter 1: Male Chauvinism at Work

Looking into the mirror, she looked over her business suit. She wore a pale pink knee-length skirt, a thin white silk tank top, a matching pale pink jacket reaching just below her butt and black pumps. Once Kagome was satisfied with her outfit, she looked at her hair. It was kept in a bun with some hair flowing out behind her. Twirling in the mirror once more, she slipped her bag onto her shoulder and left, locking her front door behind her, jumping into her silver Porsche and driving off.

As she neared the Takeda Advertising Industry main building, nervousness began to set in. 'I hope I get this job. I've worked so hard for this,' she thought to herself. Just then her cell phone rang, playing "Mockingbird" from Eminem. Digging into her bag, she found her cell phone and quickly answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kag. It's me, Sango. Where are you?" Sango asked worried.

"I'm on my way to Takeda Industry. I'm applying for the position of creative designer, and I'm kind of nervous…" she confided to her friend.

"Kagome, you don't have to be nervous. You are the smartest person I know. Plus I got good news."

"Really, What?" Kagome asked anticipation in her voice.

"Guess who you'll be working with?" Sango said, nodding her head although she was aware that Kagome could not see her.

"Ah! You have to be kidding me," Kagome squealed like a school girl who had just gotten asked out by her crush.

"Nope, I'm serious. I'll wait for you in the lobby okay?"

"Thanks Sango. You're the best," she said as she hung up and realized that she was outside the building. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of her car, straightened her skirt and walked through the front door of the establishment with as much confidence as she could muster.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted as she embraced her best friend tightly.

"Hey!" Kagome said, returning the embrace. "So, who is your boss and is he easy to please?" Kagome asked, hope shining in her eyes.

"His name is Inuyasha Takeda and…ah well…he can be difficult…" she answered, trailing off.

"Well, I'm qualified and that should be enough," Kagome said, walking towards the main desk.

"Good luck Kag. You're going to need it," Sango whispered to herself as she turned and headed toward the elevator.

"Hi. Where do I go for the interview with Mr. Takeda for the position of creative designer?" Kagome asked the girl sitting behind the desk.

"Take the elevator to the twelfth floor, go straight down the hall and you'll see a door with his name on it," the woman replied graciously.

"Okay. Thank you Ms um…" she quickly looked at the name tag that the girl wore before adding "Nazuna."

"You're welcome Ma'am. Have a nice day." She said with a friendly smile as Kagome headed towards the elevator.

Pressing the button, she waited for it to come down to her floor.

* * *

Just exiting the elevator, Sango bumped right into Miroku. 

"Hi Miroku. Where are you going?"

"Oh hi Sango. I was just heading out to lunch. Would you care to join me?"

"No thanks. I'd like to have a grope-free day thank you very much," she said and began to walk away.

"Will you never give me the benefit of the doubt?" he asked as he sighed in exasperation. "You never give me a chance to show you I'm better than the guy you think I am. I'm sorry if I can't help myself around a beautiful woman, but I don't think you should judge me by that alone since you've never taken the chance to get to know me."

Sango turned around, feeling guilty, just in time to see Miroku turn and leave. "Miroku wait," she said, running to catch up to him. "I'm sorry Miroku. I…" she trailed off.

"You don't have to say anything. I don't want, neither do I need, your pity," he said, this time not tuning when she called his name.

"Miroku!" She shouted after his retreating form. 'Why do I feel so bad? Could I really have…feelings for him?' she thought as she walked to her office.

* * *

Kagome looked at every door as she walked down the long hall and mumbled to herself "Inuyasha…Inuyasha…ah ha! Inuyasha Takeda." She said triumphantly to herself. Knocking lightly, she waited for a response. 

"Come in," came a male voice. Looking up as she entered, the owner of the voice, Inuyasha, asked, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm here for the interview for the position of creative designer and my name is Ka-"

"On second thought, it doesn't matter what your name is because you won't get the job."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because there is no way someone who looks like you can be smart enough for this job."

"Why don't you just look at my résumé, then tell me I'm not qualified," Kagome said, feeling her anger spike at his insinuations about her intelligence.

Smelling the change in her scent, he smirked. "This better not be a waste of time," he said as he flipped through the pages. "Wow, you are qualified," he said, actually amazed by her qualifications.

"So, you still don't think I'm smart enough for this job?" she asked, a smug grin on her face.

Turning a glare on her, he said, "No. I no longer doubt your qualifications. However, I find you to be an insufferable arrogant bitch and so you are not qualified for this position.

Kagome gasped, speechless. Finally regaining her composure, she asked "how can you say that about someone you don't know at all?"

"I don't need to know you. Now if you would kindly close that extraordinarily large hole in your face and stop sucking up all of my precious oxygen, exit my office and close the door behind you," he said turning his back on her.

"Turning around, she exited the office whispering, "what a male chauvinistic pig."

"Kagome how was the interview? Sango asked.

"Agh!" she screamed as she threw her hands up in frustration and stomped from the building.

"Alright I'll call you..." Sango said quietly.

* * *

After driving for an hour, cursing anyone who got too close to her car, Kagome finally got home. She marched in through the front door and slammed it shut, muttering to herself about sexists idiots who were afraid of superior females. 

After climbing the stairs and slamming her bedroom door shut, she looked at herself in the mirror. "Is there something wrong with the way I look?" she asked herself aloud. "Maybe he thinks I'm ugly," she said looking closely at her face. "Wait a minute. What am I saying? He can't just decide to not hire me because of my looks," she said incredulously. Looking at her mirror, she saw a picture of her and one of her former law classmates. "Wait a second. I have an idea…"

Quickly changing into a plain white t-shirt, a low rise faded blue jean pants and a pair of white Air Force, Kagome pushed her hair into a high ponytail and left the house. Moments later, she ran back into her house and grabbed her cell phone. Then she took a deep breath and cleared her mind. "I just realized that I don't know where that asshole lives. I better call Sango." Not wanting to waste the money on her cell phone, she picked up the phone next to her bed and dialed Sango's number.

Sango picked up after three rings. "hello?"

"Hey Sango it's me. I'm sorry for the way I acted after the interview but right now I need your help. Do you know where Inuyasha Takeda lives?"

"Well, not exactly but I know someone who does. Let me call you back okay?" Sango said and hung up before waiting for a response. Sango quickly dialed Miroku's number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello, this is Miroku speaking-"

"Oh no don't tell me I got the machine," Sango whined.

"Sango? Is that you?"

"Oh Miroku. Thank God. I thought that was your machine."

"Is there a problem?" he asked before she could ramble on any further.

"Oh sorry. Do you know exactly where Inuyasha lives?" Sango asked

"Is that why you called?" Sighing, He then gave her the directions to Inuyasha's home.

"Thank you Miroku. Oh and about today…"

"I already told you, I don't care about today."

"Can you just hear me out?" When she heard no complaints from him she continued. "About today, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings Miroku, but it's hard to allow myself to even think of you in that way when I don't even know if you're capable of being with one girl," she said in a pleading voice. "I want you to understand. You're not bad looking…and…I guess I may be attracted to you but I can't deal with that constant doubt and insecurity. I don't wan to mess up our friendship Miroku but I really don't think I can put my heart out there when I'm not sure that I can fully trust you…" she trailed off when she realized he was not responding to her.

"Are you done?" he asked, seemingly not fazed by her confession in the least.

"Yeah I guess I am," she replied.

"Sango…I know what type of man you think I am but thinking and knowing are two different things. How do you know I don't have an ulterior motive as to why I go around groping any and every girl?"

"I don't."

"No you don't. Do you know what it means to be easy Sango? Because if I had groped you and you had come straight into my arms I would have told you that you were a slut and that you weren't worth it. But you never gave me a chance. All you did was pass judgment about me as if you actually knew me. Look Sango. Being attracted to me isn't enough for me. I'm twenty-two years old and I've had so many girlfriends I can't even remember half their names. Don't you think that maybe I wasn't so shallow? That maybe I had more depth to me and was looking for a woman I could hold on to for more than a month?"

"I'm sorry Miroku. I didn't know you were that deep."

"Would you quit apologizing to me! I already told you that I don't want you pity. I want you to have genuine feelings for me."

"I'm not pitying you. I just…don't know what to say…" Breathing a heavy sigh of regret, she continued, "Miroku, I would like to get to know the real you…Can I do that…Can we do that?"

"That's all I ever wanted Sango." He said and she could hear the smile in his voice. "So does that mean that you will reconsider my invitation to lunch tomorrow?" he asked and you could hear the hope in his voice.

"I don't need to consider it because I want to have lunch with you tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thanks Sango. Bye." He said and hung up.

Sango just sat back and sighed, wondering how she could have ever let a man like Miroku nearly slip through her fingers. "Oh God. I forgot all about Kagome." Quickly dialing Kagome's number, Sango awaited the tongue lashing she knew she was about to get.

"Kagome picked up the phone and shouted "what the hell Sango. Did you forget about me or something! Jesus! How long does it take to get directions to a house!" Kagome ranted.

"Sorry Kagome. I just had something to deal with. Anyway here is his address and the directions…"

"Thanks Sango and sorry about getting mad at you. You obviously had something important to deal with and as your best friend I should be more considerate."

"It's okay. Just go do your thing."

"Okay bye Sango."

Hanging up the phone, Kagome quickly ran out her front door and jumped into her car. Pausing only to fasten her seatbelt and look at the directions and address on the paper, she sped off.

* * *

Upon arrival at the address she was given, she could only stare in awe at the extensive mansion that lay before her. Coming to the large iron gates that led to a humungous driveway, she saw a guard. 

"State your business please," he said in a monotone.

"I'm here for an interview that was postponed. Tell him that I was sent by Sango and Miroku."

Buzzing on the intercom in the guard station, he told Inuyasha what Kagome had said and Inuyasha responded by saying to let her in.

The guard opened the gates and as Kagome sped through she threw a "thanks" over her shoulder. She circled the fountain and parked in front of the stairs to the entrance just as a boy came to her car side.

"I've come to put your car in the garage for it reported on the news that it would rain," he said, explaining his purpose to her.

"Okay thank you," she said with a friendly smile. Walking up the stairs she entered and was met by a butler. "Excuse me Mister but I was wondering if you could show me where I can find Mr. Inuyasha Takeda."

"Certainly. Follow me." He led her to Inuyasha's study where he was reviewing some contracts. The butler knocked on the door a few times before saying, "Master Inuyasha. You have a visitor."

"Send her in then," he said not looking up as she entered into the study.

"Hello Inuyasha Takeda," she said slyly. "Remember me?"

Without looking up, Inuyasha said, "Of course I remember you. How could I forget such a hideous odor," he said and smiled when he felt her anger spike.

"Mr. Takeda you have no right to deny me the job when you know that I am more than qualified to fill the spot."

"I can do whatever I want because it is my company." Finally putting down his paperwork, he walked around the table and stood in front of her. "I don't know who you think you are, but I will run my company as I see fit. And if I say that you won't be an essential addition to my team then you won't be an essential addition to my team. So do me a favor and stop wasting both my and your time."

"Mr. Takeda, I don't have brains just for show, you know. And you will give me that job or risk a law suit. According to the law, you cannot discriminate against anyone one the grounds of race, political opinion and most importantly gender. So if I take you to court right now for discrimination against me, you'll be losing a whole big chunk of your money to me," she said with a smirk of smug satisfaction on her face.

"Hmm, I'm impressed. Not many people would stand up to me like you are," he said, actually seeming to hold a glimmer of respect for her in his eyes.

"Well then you obviously haven't met anyone who wants this job as much as I do."

"You know, if you hadn't made such a bad first impression, I might actually be attracted to you" he said as he looked at her with a sexy grin.

Blushing lightly, she continued. "Thank you Mr. Takeda, but I did not come here to be complimented or to impress you. I came to try and get the job I want. So can I please have the job?"

"Well…I should be angry at you but I'm quite intrigued by you. I think I could use someone like you on my team," he said as he stared at her admiringly. "Oh and you look must better in normal clothes than in a work uniform."

"So does that mean I get the job?" she asked, hope shining in her eyes.

"Yes you can have the job. I think you deserve it," he said shaking her hand. Quickly, though, he pulled her towards him so that she was pressed tightly to his chest.

"What are you doing, Mr. Takeda," Kagome said as her cheeks took on a rosy hue.

"What? Don't tell me you don't know about my other reputation besides being known for my wealth? I'm disappointed."

"And what's that? Being known as the world's richest molester?" Kagome retorted.

"No," he said bringing his mouth to whisper in her ear. "I'm also known for being the biggest playboy or seducer, whichever entices you more."

Suddenly it began to rain heavily, just as the butler had predicted. Kagome, in shock, burst from his arms and ran to the window. "Oh my God. How am I supposed to get home?" she cried in despair.

"You could always stay here the night in one of the spare rooms," Inuyasha said in a totally non-suggestive tone.

"Are you nuts? And risk being sexually harassed by you! You have got to be kidding me."

"No, really. I promise I won't sexually harass you in any way. Besides why would I waste time waiting for you to grow up when I can have any girl I want." He stated matter-of-factly.

"How dare you!" shouted an enraged Kagome. She walked towards him and looked him square in the eye. "Inuyasha Takeda, you may think you're irresistible but you're not. I haven't heard anything about you being a playboy so for all I know, you're using that story to cover up for the fact that you're gay!" she shouted and then stomped out the study only to run into the butler.

"I have prepared a room for you Miss. I will show you to it."

"Thank you. You are very kind," Kagome said as she was led to the bedroom prepared for her. She did not come out for the rest of the night, not even when she had been offered dinner.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha remained in his study, genuinely intrigued by this Kagome Higurashi. "Don't worry Kagome Higurashi. You'll soon be right where I want you. In my bed writhing beneath me," he whispered to himself.

* * *

This is my first fic so please read and review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter of Beauty and Brains. I hoped you all like chapter one. Things are really going to get "heated" if you know what I mean. Oh and don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters in the show.

**Chapter: 2**

The next morning, Kagome was awakened by the birds chirping and the rays of the sun streaming through a window and into her face. Placing a hand over her eyes, she said, "God, who opened the window?" She slowly got up and looked towards the window. Suddenly it occurred to her. 'Wait a minute! My window isn't above my bed.' She looked around the room at every item. 'None of this is mine. Where the hell am I?' Suddenly it all came flooding back to her. Quickly, she picked up her pants and slid it on, then put on her shoes. Looking around again, she saw a door. 'I hope that's a bathroom.' She headed to the door. It was indeed a bathroom and she found what she was looking for- Mouthwash!

When she was done she ran down the stairs and looked for the butler. "Um…Mr. Butler sir, I need my car keys!" she shouted into the empty room. As she wandered around the living room, spinning, she continued to call for the butler. Suddenly she bumped into someone. "Oh thank God!" She spun around and hugged the person tight. "Oh Mr. Butler! Where have you been? I need to leave before I run into…" she trailed off when she felt long hair beneath her fingers. 'Oh God! This is a dream,' she thought to herself as she slowly squeezed her eyes tighter shut, spread her arms so that she was no longer hugging the person, and then began to step backwards. 'When I open my eyes, I'll be…anywhere but here.' When she opened her eyes, she saw none other than Inuyasha smirking at her and she began to walk backwards faster only to hit the railing of the stairs.

Inuyasha walked leisurely towards her, his smirk never leaving his face, until he was so close that he could feel her quickened breath on his neck. "If I knew you were willing and ready to jump into my arms I would have come to your room last night," he said smiling at her.

'Oh he thinks that he's going to intimidate me huh. Well he's got another thing coming.' A slow seductive smile spread across her lips. She put her hands to the waistband of his draw string pants and pulled him towards her so that they were touching intimately. "Yeah? Well I'm here now. Let's see if you're all bark and no bite," she said, the seductive smile still on her face.

"All I wanted was for you to let me," he said as he lowered his mouth towards hers. He stopped just before his mouth touched hers when he saw her eyes widen, heard her heart beat quicken and smelt apprehension radiating from her body. "This is rich. You've never been kissed before?" he asked incredulously.

"N-no…um I mean yes of course I have," she said as her eyes looked everywhere but at him and her tongue quickly darted out to moisten her suddenly dry lips."

"You can't lie to someone with demon blood. I can smell a lie a mile away. But I'm not mad. Rather I'm glad you haven't been kissed," he said then in a whisper added, "because I want to be your first everything." With that, he closed the gap between their lips and he was kissing her.

Kagome just stared wide eyed at him as his mouth lay upon hers. Then he started part her lips with his tongue. She slowly lost herself as she slid her eyes closed and opened her mouth to allow him entrance. He smiled into the kiss when he realized that she was finally responding to his kiss. He decided to then deepen the kiss and slowly pushed her back until her back was to the railing. Instinctively, her hands came up and encircled his neck. His arms circled her waist and before long they began their descent. His hands went down to the swell of her a and he gave it a squeeze, earning a moan from Kagome. His mouth left hers to travel down her neck while Kagome tilted her head to allow him more and better access as she closed her eyes in utter rapture. Removing his hands from her a, he pulled her shirt out of her pants and then proceeded to slide his hand up under her shirt towards her breast. As soon as he was about to touch her though, he heard a man clear his throat.

"Fuck!" he said as he took out his hand and stepped away from a dazed Kagome.

Kagome's breathing slowly returned to normal and she realized that it was the butler who had interrupted the kiss. 'Interrupted! More like he just saved me.' She looked at Inuyasha as he was conversing with the butler. 'Oh my God! I can't believe he kissed me. I can't believe I let him. How could my body respond to him like that? As if it has been deprived of sexual contact. I know I didn't have time for a boyfriend or anything like that during college because I was always too busy with my studies but how can I be so inexperienced that I'll respond to a playboy!'

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts by a hand on her arm. She turned and looked at the owner of the hand, who just happened to be Inuyasha. "What do you want?" she asked angrily.

"Hey! Don't get mad at me because you can't control yourself when you're with me. I didn't force you to respond to my kiss or my touching you!" he said, still angry that he had been interrupted. Taking a deep breath to cool off a bit, he said, "Now. You will be joining me for breakfast and then you'll get your car keys. Oh and just so you know, we're not done and I intend to finish what I started," he said and winked at her before leading her to the dining room.

Kagome ate breakfast quietly without making eye contact with Inuyasha. As soon as she was done, she asked Inuyasha, "Can I have my car keys now?" He threw them across the table and Kagome caught them. "Thank you," she said and walked towards the front door.

"I'll walk you out," Inuyasha said quickly as he ran to catch up to her. He opened the door for her and as she was going through the door, he grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "I expect to see you at work today. And I was serious. We are far from done and I intend to get what I want. I _always_ get what I want."

"Well I guess you can't win all the time. I won't be your sex toy who you have at your every beck and call to do with as you please. Now let me go." When he released her, she met her car in front of the house. Quickly jumping in, she left the mansion as fast as she could.

* * *

As soon as Kagome parked, she ran inside and took a quick shower and brushed her teeth. Afterwards, she pulled on a white button-up dress shirt with sleeves to her elbows that were folded, a black pleated skirt that reached just above her knees and a pair of high heeled black shoes. She brushed her hair and left them down. Picking up her bag, she was back out in the car in a half hour and on her way to work. 

When she finally got there, she went off in search for Sango first. She went over to Nazuna's desk. "Hi Nazuna. I was wondering if you could tell me where I can find Sango. It's really important that I find her."

"She's on the same floor as Mr. Takeda, floor twelve, and her office is on the left. Oh, I'm assuming you got the job since you're back here again so congratulations…"

"Kagome. My name is Kagome. Thank you very much Nazuna," she said with a friendly smile and then headed for the elevator. When the elevator stopped, she quickly scanned all the doors on the left. Suddenly she heard a whisper from behind a door. Knocking three times, she called, "hello? Is somebody in there? I'm looking for Sango. Can you tell me which of these doors leads to her office?

The door was quickly opened to reveal Sango, but she was not alone. "Oh hi Kagome. Do you need something?"

"Yeah. Uh…did I come at a bad time?" she asked motioning toward a man standing behind Sango.

"Oh no. Of course you didn't come at a bad time. Come in." When Kagome came into the room, Sango said, "Miroku this is Kagome, my best friend."

Stepping forward, he outstretched his hand. "It's very nice to meet you Kagome."

"I wasn't done yet! Geez!" said Sango. "Okay, as I was saying before I was _rudely_ interrupted," she motioned to Miroku. "Kagome, this is Miroku, the guy I got the address from."

"Is that all I am? The guy who gave you an address?" he asked playfully mocking hurt.

"Miroku, would you be serious. You know it's not like that."

"Oh! So this is Miroku. I heard some girls in the lobby talking about you yesterday. If you get into any trouble with Mr. Takeda, I'm sorry for using your name. The way the girls were talking about you, I realized that you and Mr. Takeda had to be really close so I said I knew you."

"It's okay. Me and Inuyasha are really close," he said with a cool smile.

"So, Kagome, what are you doing here? Did you get Inuyasha to give you the job? I could tell by the way that you lost it yesterday when I asked you about the interview that Inuyasha had been an ass."

Yes Sango, I got it. I had to give him a bit of legal advice but I got it. That's what I came here to tell you but I have to go. I'll see you for lunch though right?"

"Sorry Kagome but I already sort of made plans," she said shifting her eyes to Miroku.

"Oh, gotcha," Kagome winked one eye then left towards Inuyasha's office. When she reached the door, she paused, took a deep breath then knocked on the door.

"Come in," she heard his deep voice call.

She came into the office and walked towards his desk. "Good morning Mr. Takeda. Where do I have to go?"

"Please stop calling me Mr. Takeda. You're making me feel old when I'm only twenty-three." Pointing to a door on the right, he said, "You'll be working through that door. But you could always occupy yourself by working underneath my desk."

"And how would I be able to work under your desk?"

"It'll be easy. You'd just have you head in my lap keeping that sexy little mouth of yours busy," he said with a sexy grin on his face.

"You disgust me!" she shouted and then left quickly through the door before he could see her face heat up. Looking on her desk, she saw a remote. "I guess this is for the air conditioner," she said quietly to herself s she picked it up and put it on full blast. 'Five minutes of this and my face will be cooled down in no time.'

"Suddenly, she heard three swift loud knocks on the door. "Kagome! Open the door. I have a portfolio of projects that I need you to complete hopefully by the end of the week," Inuyasha said. Kagome walked over to the door and opened it reluctantly. As soon as he stepped in, he felt a blast of cold air. "Damn! Why do you have that thing on so high?"

"I was just kind of hot so I wanted to cool down," she said then moved so that she was leaning on her desk. "So what do you have for me?"

Disregarding her question, he smirked smugly and said "sorry I got you so hot babe. I'll try not to turn you on too much while we're at the office. But remember, I can't make that promise when you're back in my house."

"God you're such a horny pig. I'm never coming back to your house. And just because I turn you on and get you horny doesn't mean that you do the same for me. I'd have to be a whore to get turned on by one of your pick-up lines. Now can I have the portfolios or whatever you said you had for me to do?"

Without saying a word, he walked over and handed her the portfolio. He then turned to leave then. Just as he was about to walk out the door, he turned back and said, "You know what? Talking wastes a whole bunch of time so I'll show you how horny I can get you to be. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging me to fuck you senseless. Now shut the fuck up and get to work," ha said then walked out the door slamming it.

She just stared wide eyed at the door. She knew she had hit a spot but she did not expect him to get so angry. "I'll apologize when I'm done with these deals." She started to flip through the portfolio and began to draft ideas for different advertisements.

* * *

At round 12:15pm, she was done drafting her ideas for three of the advertisements. She got up and walked over to the door, but she hesitated with her hand on the knob. 'I don't have to be afraid. He won't hurt me…I hope.' Taking a deep breath and grasping the three drafts tightly, she opened the door and walked into Inuyasha's office. She walked straight to his desk and put down the drafts softly. 

"Mr. Takeda-" She was cut off by a glare that he sent her. "Um…sorry I mean Inuyasha. I came to apologize. I shouldn't have shot my mouth off at you like that and I'm sorry I disrespected you. I just didn't expect you to get so mad."

He continued to look at her for a while, without an expression on his face and without saying a word. After a while, he looked down at the drafts that she gave him and he thumbed through them. "I hate them all. They all look like a piece of shit. Do them over or I'll find someone who can do the job," he said looking her squarely in the eye.

"Oh…okay then…" she said her voice breaking at the end. "I'll just…do them over and…get them back to you after my...um...lunch break."

"Didn't you hear me!" he shouted at her causing her to jump. "I said do them over. I want them now! So you can't go to lunch until you give me those drafts and I approve of them. Now get out of my office. I should have company any minute. Unless you want to meet her."

"No, no thanks. I'll...just get to work on these," she said then quickly left through the door. She walked over to her desk and sat down. Tears slowly began to fall down her cheeks but she didn't stop them. 'What's wrong with the drafts I did?' She looked through them again. 'They're fine so why is he giving me such a hard time?' Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Ms. Kagome. You have a phone call downstairs and since your telephone won't be installed until tomorrow, you have to come down stairs and get it."

She cleared her throat for a moment then said "Thank you Nazuna. I'll be right there." She took a napkin from her bag and cleaned her face as best she could. Looking into the mirror, she said to herself, "well I can't fix my face any better so I just have to get this over and done with quickly." She walked out another door directly in front of her desk and went down to the elevator. As soon as she got to the lobby, she went to Nazuna who handed her the phone. She whispered a "thank you" to Nazuna before answering the phone.

"Hello, this is Kagome Higurashi."

"Hey Kagome, it's me Souta. My college let out for spring break and I have a surprise for you. I know you miss me and mom very much so we got something delivered to the house for you. But you need to go home now and get it before it spoils."

"Oh Souta I miss you guys so much but I can't. My boss wouldn't allow it. I'll try though. But I can't guarantee anything."

"Okay. Bye Sis. I love you."

"Who'd have thought you'd be telling me that you love me. I love you too Souta. Kiss mom for me will you? Bye." She said and hung up the phone. Unknown to her, someone had been eavesdropping on her conversation.

'She has a boyfriend! No wonder she's resisting me. Well, no boyfriend has ever gotten in the way before and I'm not about to let hers get in my way. I must have her. She's mine!' Inuyasha headed back to his office and sat down, trying to think up a way to woo Kagome into his bed. About three minutes after, he heard a knock on his door. "Come in."

Kagome slowly walked in with her eyes downcast. "Um...Inuyasha, can I please have my lunch break now?" she asked, finally looking at him with pleading eyes. "I just got an important call and I need to get home right away."

"Okay Kagome. I guess you can go. You know what, let me review those drafts that you gave me. I just had a lot on my mind and I wasn't really paying attention to them."

"Really?" she asked hopefully, a slow smile spreading across her face.

"Yeah, go ahead and get them and then you can go."

She quickly went over to her office, got her drafts and came back to Inuyasha's office. When she came back, he had already come around from behind his desk to meet her. "Here you go Mr.Ta-... I mean Inuyasha. Thank you so much!" she said and flung herself into his arms.

"You're welcome," he said as he embraced her tighter. 'I can get her. If it's so easy to get a reaction like this out of her, I'm going to have her in no time.'

"Well... I'll just get going now. Bye Inuyasha." She tried to pull away from his embrace but found that he wasn't letting her go. She looked up into his eyes and froze. 'Why haven't I noticed his eyes before? I've never seen anything so beautiful.' She kept gazing at his eyes until she felt something soft and warm upon her lips.

* * *

Inuyasha looked at her and she seemed to be in a trance. 'Well it's now or never. I know she's attracted to me but let's see just how much.' With that, his lips descended upon hers. 

He tightened his hold around her waist as he kissed her heatedly. Her arm slowly came up to wrap around his neck. She opened her mouth to allow him entrance and he wasted no time. He wanted to taste her, every part of her. He heard her moan and immediately knew that things might get out of hand when he felt a heat pool low in his gut as his groin came to life. He stopped the kiss and looked at her glazed eyes and her lips swollen from his kiss.

She suddenly realized that he was no longer kissing her. As if of its own accord, her body moved closer to him and she kissed him again. The kiss was more passionate and he couldn't help but draw her against him again. He kissed her deeply and she moaned in response. His hands slowly began to roam her body. He kept one hand running up and down her back while he brought his other hand between their bodies to cup her breast. She moaned a little louder but he stifled it with his kiss. He began to pull her back towards his desk where he spun her around and lifted her so she sat on it. She instinctively spread her legs and he came to stand between them. He began to unbutton her shirt and then cupped her again through her black lacy bra. She moaned as he squeezed and stroked her nipple into hard peaks.

His mouth left hers and he trailed open-mouthed kisses down the side of her throat. Then he moved his hand from her breast to find an even sweeter place. His hand slowly slid up her thighs, taking her skirt along with it. As soon as he was about to touch her core, his telephone rang.

"F! Why do people keep interrupting us!" He removed his hand from her thighs and picked up the phone. "This better be good 'cause you just interrupted something very important!" he shouted at his secretary.

"Mr. Takeda, there's a Mr. Kouga-"

The man whom she referred to as Kouga pulled the phone away and said, "listen here mutt, you have a business deal for me and I need to know about it now. I'm coming up to your office now!" he shouted then hung up the phone.

Inuyasha hung up the phone and turned around to see a slightly shaken up Kagome. 'Be nice or she'll put up a shell.' "I'm sorry Kagome. I don't know what came over me. One minute you were just hugging me and the next... I couldn't stop myself," he said keeping his eyes downcast for effect. "I'm sorry for taking advantage of you."

Kagome stared at him in shock as he apologized for kissing her. 'He actually apologized? But... I thought he was a playboy. Maybe there is more to him than I thought...' She lifted his face and looked him in the eyes. "It's okay Inuyasha. I don't know what came over me either. I guess I just couldn't help myself. Don't blame yourself because I didn't exactly stop you. But don't worry. I won't let it happen again so you won't have to feel like you're going to cross the line again. I'm a big girl and I can control myself." She turned to leave but halted. "Oh yeah, thanks again." Then she turned and left.

Inuyasha let out a breath he had not known he had been holding. He then opened the windows quickly to try and air out the place so that when Kouga got there he would not suspect anything. About five minutes after, Kouga knocked loudly on Inuyasha's door then walked in.

"The next time you come into my building with an attitude like that, I'll have the guard through your ass out. And I'll make sure there are a lot of reporters there to see you land on you face."

"Listen Inuyasha. I didn't come here to play games. I need that draft you were going to do for me and I need it now. I can't let my boss just see it if I don't approve. I need to see it now."

"You're only lucky we found somebody for the job and that she got it done rather quickly and still did a great job." He handed him a draft about a new cologne.

Kouga looked through it for a while and then closed it, a satisfied smile on his face. "This is excellent. Thank you and thank your new employee for me too." As fast as he had come he was gone.

"Thank God she's so good," he said to himself as he got up and headed out to lunch. 'I think I'm finally getting somewhere with her. At the rate things are going, I'll have her in my bed in no time.' A sinister smirk spread over his face as he jumped into his red Ferrari and sped off.

* * *

Well there's chapter two of Beauty and Brains. I hope you all like it. I made it longer or anyone who couldn't wait. 

To all of my readers, even if you didn't review...sniff sniff...I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Next chapter:

Kagome will get the surprise of her life

We find out about Sango's date with Miroku

Inuyasha gets a phone call that he can use to get closer to Kagome who I being distant all of a sudden (Maybe it's because he's moving too fast? But hey what do I know? I'm just the author.)

Well Read and Review everybody. Any type of criticism is accepted but try to keep it clean.

P.S. I just want to say thanks to my reviewers:

raven657, palikani, and don'tbreakme

I LOVE YOU GUYS!

ceryoko


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone ceryoko here. Before the story, I'd like to thank all the reviewers once again because without you I wouldn't be able to go on. And that would mean my story was a dud. Also, I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I haven't been feeling well and I was having exams. But my exams are over so I'll try to update as much as possible even if I still feel a little sick.

One special thing I have to point out: I'm not being ungrateful to my other reviewers but I would really like to thank palikani for the review she gave me. I think I really needed it because I thought that you readers might think that I was moving a little too fast or that I was rushing things. So thank you very, very much.

Disclaimer: Once again I say, I do not own Inuyasha the anime show or any of the characters on the show. But after this summer, I'm hoping to have a lot of Inuyasha DVDs. !YAY!

Now here's chapter three of Beauty and Brains…

**Chapter 3**

Kagome drove home, excitement coursing through her. 'I wonder what Souta and Mom sent me. I hope it's not one of Grandpa's Japanese relics again' she sighed as she remembered a box in the bottom of her closet that was overflowing with the Japanese relics. 'It's not that I don't appreciate them. But why can't he send me something else? Maybe something like a traditional Japanese kimono so I can show off something about Japan.' She sighed as she decided not to guess what it was before she got her hopes up.

After about ten more minutes of driving, Kagome finally pulled into the driveway beside her quaint little house. She turned off the ignition, put her bag on her shoulder and slid out of her car. 'Okay, stay calm. Souta said it was from him and Mom so I can at least relax because I know Souta has good taste and he knows I'm fed up with those relics.' She took a deep breath then strode towards her front door.

When she was at the door, she realized there was no parcel. "I thought Souta said that he and Mom had sent a parcel for me. Where is it?" she said aloud to herself. She turned to the door and opened it with her keys. As soon as she stepped in, she was met by a box that was bigger and much wider than she was. "Oh this is the package." She circled the passage with a gleeful smile on her face. "But how did it get inside if the door was locked…?" she said to herself.

She reached out and grabbed the sides of the lid of the giant box and slowly lifted it off. As soon as she stood on her tiptoes to see inside the box, Her mother and brother jumped out the box and yelled, "Surprise!" and Kagome's eyes widened just before she said "Oh my God," and fainted.

"So uh Mom, how are we supposed to get out of this box now?" Souta asked.

"I have no idea…"

* * *

Sango and Miroku had just walked into a charming little restaurant with an outside patio with tables and already Sango was wondering if she was a bit hasty when she felt sorry for Miroku. She knew he meant well but he kept looking at every waitress that passed.

"Are you enjoying you Caesar Salad, Sango?" Miroku asked, trying to be courteous because he could already see the anger in her expressive chocolate brown eyes. "I heard that it was one of your favourites," he said and smiled charmingly at her.

"It's fine Miroku. The only thing here that I seem to have a problem with is you. Can't you control yourself for once? I'm starting to wonder if you even meant any of what you said to me. Did you say those things just to make me feel guilty so that I would go out with you?" She asked, hoping she was wrong and that he had meant it.

"Of course I meant it Sango. I don't know what's wrong with me. I guess it's because I've been looking at so many women at once I still can't seem to help it."

"Miroku, maybe you aren't ready to be a one-woman man. And if you aren't, then this date was a big mistake because I will not _settle_ for sharing a man with every woman who passes him on the street!" she said through clenched teeth then rose from her seat to leave.

"Sango wait!" Miroku stood up and grabbed her hand. "You know I want to be with you. And I know that you want to be with me too. So stop acting this way and let me try and be the man you need me to be."

Sango looked into his eyes and saw remarkable sincerity, it almost took her breath away. "How can you be so sincere? Why do you always seem to say all the things you think I want to hear?" She took a deep breath and looked at him searchingly. "I'll try to understand you situation Miroku, but you aren't giving me anything to go on. You're not giving any sign that you want to be with me and me alone."

"I can prove it to you. Please, meet me at the entrance to the park tonight at 8:00 and I'll show you. I may look at other girls but it's only you that I want."

"Miroku, this is probably going to turn out bad so please don't waste my time and yours," she said as she pulled her hand away. "Thank you for the lunch. It was nice except when you tried to touch every waitress that passed." She pulled out a few bills from her purse and put it on the table. "I'll pay for my own food." Then she looked at him one more time before turning and walking out the door.

"Sango wait!" he shouted after her retreating form. He quickly pulled out the money for his meal and threw it on the table. Then he turned and ran out the door behind her.

Looking to his right, he saw her two blocks away. "God she walks fast!" he said to himself as he jumped into his car and drove quickly to catch up to her. When he caught up to her, he pulled over and jumped out again.

"Sango, wait. I really want to make it up to you." He kept walking faster and faster because she was walking very fast and was not slowing down at all.

"Miroku just stop. Let it go. So you didn't get one girl. It's not like it's going to kill you."

"Geez Sango will you stop already," he said as he grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. "I'm willing to change my lifestyle to be with you. The least you could do is give me a chance to–"

"Another chance," Sango interjected before he could continue any further.

"Sango, can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me that you feel nothing for me? Can you honestly tell me that you don't believe anything that I say?"

"Miroku, I … just don't know okay? Let me think about it."

"Okay. Now would you please get into the car and let me take you back to the office?"

"Okay," she said as he led her back to the car.

They drove in silence for most of the way until Sango could not take it any longer. She turned to look at him and asked, "Do you still want me to meet you at the park? Because I still don't think it's a very good idea."

"Yes I still want to meet you at the park and it is a good idea. I won't take no for an answer, even if I have to pass by your house or call you every minute of every hour until 8:00 tonight. I won't take no for an answer."

Sango just looked at him then turned to face the window as the tree flew by in a blur of green and brown. 'I don't know what to do…"

* * *

Souta, finally getting out of the box by tearing it down, circled Kagome, slapping her occasionally. His mother came back with a glass of water and sat next to him. Kagome slowly began to stir and her eyes slowly opened to reveal confused light brown eyes.

"Kagome! Are you okay?" Souta shouted. He leaned down on her in a tight hug. "I bet you missed us, huh?"

"Mom? Souta? Oh my God I can't believe it's you!" she exclaimed as she jumped up from the chair into a sitting position and encased them both in a hug. "I can't believe you guys are my gift ... but how did you do it? You didn't come on a plane in a box, did you?"

"Of course not honey," Ms. Higurashi said lovingly. "After we flew in, we got some help from a neighbour. She helped us to get into the box and then we were set."

"Wow! And you all did this for me?" she said as her eyes welled up with tears.

"Of course we did. I don't have any other sisters to surprise and Mom doesn't have another daughter. We just missed you as much as you missed us. Oh and by the way. Just in case you want to give a gift to the person who did this, I was the one who came up with the idea."

"I'll be sure to remember that," she said, laughing at her brother's childish antics. She looked at them both, sincerity in her eyes. "Thank you, really. I really missed you guys. I love you so much and I can't imagine anything ruining this moment right now," she said smiling at them.

_Knock, Knock, Knock! _

* * *

As soon as Sango and Miroku got back to the office, Sango quickly jumped out the car and left Miroku and headed to her office.

"Sango wait!" Miroku shouted and jumped out to hurry after her only to be stopped by Inuyasha.

"Hey I need to talk to you for a minute," Inuyasha said to him.

"Could you give me a sec. I need to catch Sango," Miroku said as he tried to walk around Inuyasha, but he just stepped into his way again.

"Sango will be working here for the rest of the day. You can talk to her now. I just need to ask you something anyway. It's almost been an hour and I was wondering if you have seen Ms. Higurashi." Inuyasha looked at Miroku waiting for an answer.

"Oh, the new girl! Nope. I haven't seen her since this morning when she first came in."

"Well do you know her address?" he asked again.

"Nope, but don't you have her résumé? It should be on that."

"Damn! I think I left it in my study. Are you sure you don't know where she lives Miroku?"

"Yes. But you can ask Sango. She said that she and Ms. Higurashi are best friends."

"Okay thanks," he said as he tapped Miroku on the back and headed off to find Sango.

"No problem!" Miroku shouted after him. After a minute of standing there he said quietly to himself, "wait a minute. I was heading that way." He slowly walked the way Inuyasha had gone. "I can't believe he didn't even wait for me." He heaved a heavy sigh. "Maybe my problem is that I've been crowding Sango too much. Maybe after tonight, I should back off a bit and let her know she has some space."

"Um ... Miroku sir, who are you talking to?" Nazuna asked as he walked into the lobby, talking aloud.

"Oh, sorry. Don't mind me. I was just thinking aloud."

"Oh okay," Nazuna said although she still looked at him strangely.

"I'll just go find Sango now," he said to Nazuna and quickly left her weird stare.

* * *

Inuyasha ran to Sango's door and gave three swift loud knocks before shouting "Sango, I need to ask you an important question."

Sango opened the door and said "I hope this isn't about Miroku because I don't really feel like talking about him."

"Of course it's not about Miroku. Hey, whatever goes on between the two of you is none of my business and I don't intend to try and get in the middle either."

"Oh okay. So what is it?"

"Miroku said that you and Ms. Higurashi are best friends. Is this true?"

"Of course it is. Why?"

"I need her address. She went home for lunch and she's running late. She has some things to finish up for me so I need her here now."

"Oh okay. Just let me write it down for you." She turned towards her desk and began to scribble on a sheet of paper. Turning back to Inuyasha, she handed him the paper and said, "here it is."

"Thanks, Sango," he said and turned to leave but Sango called out again.

"Wait! Inuyasha, did you see Kouga this morning? I heard he made a commotion this morning down in the lobby."

"Yeah he did. I saw him. Apparently, if he didn't take a draft of the advertisement to his boss, his boss would have taken his head off. Luckily for me, Kagome had already done his draft so I just gave it to him. And he loved it. He said his boss would definitely purchase it."

"That's great. I guess Kagome is better than you thought huh," she looked at him accusingly.

"Yeah I guess so. She's pretty good at what she does. But anyway I have to go." He left out the door and within a minute, he stuck his head back into the door and said, "oh and Sango, since Miroku keeps fu... up things with you, I'll talk to him, then I'll talk to you. He probably expresses himself to me better than he does to you okay?"

"Okay Inuyasha," she said smiling. "And thanks. I never thought that maybe you might actually be my friend, or a friendly guy for that matter. Bye."

"Yeah bye." He left the room this time and did not turn back. Instead he went straight to the parking lot and jumped into his red Ferrari and sped off to the address Sango had written. 'I wonder what's taking her so long. I hope it isn't that boyfriend of hers or things are going to get complicated and messy. No one is going to stop me from getting what I want.'

After driving for about twenty minutes, he pulled into a driveway that matched the address. He looked in front of him and saw Kagome's Porsche parked in the driveway. "I'll have to remember where she lives," he said to himself as he tucked the paper into his pocket.

He walked towards the door and heard Kagome making a sincere confession of her love for someone. Growling he rapped hard on the door. 'That better not be a guy she's talking to!'

_Knock, Knock, Knock!_

* * *

Kagome got up and went to the door and opened it. "Oh Mr. Takeda, what are you doing here? And how do you know where I live?" she said getting irritated because he had just messed up her reunion with her family.

"Don't worry about it. I need you to come back to the office now. I didn't exactly hire you so you could come home to your man and leave the company hanging."

"Come home to my man?" She stared at him incredulously then a smirk spread across her face. "Oh you mean him," she said indicating her brother. "Mr. Takeda, I'd like to introduce you to my family." She pointed to her mother, "this is my mother and that," she said indicating her brother, "is my little brother." She faced her mother and brother and said "Mom, Souta, this is Mr. Takeda, my boss."

"Oh, so you got the job Kag? That's so awesome. I'm really happy for you." Her brother jumped up and hugged her tight.

"Thanks Souta."

Inuyasha just stood frozen on the spot, looking embarrassed that he had assumed that Kagome was involved with a boy who turned out to be her brother.

"Mr. Takeda, are you okay? You haven't said anything and my brother just asked you something."

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking. What did you ask?"

"I asked if you think I could come down to you company building and see what goes on there."

"Um, I guess so. Just try not to get into anyone's way."

"Cool!"

"Kagome, we have to go now, I'm expecting an important phone call that I think you have to be present for."

"Oh okay," she said and picked up her bag. As if on cue, her belly grumbled rather loudly. High color rose to her cheek as she looked up at Inuyasha and muttered an apology. "I haven't eaten as yet. I guess I didn't realize until just now."

"But we have to go now," he said, his patience wearing thin.

"Don't worry about it Kagome. I'll whip up a sandwich for you and you can buy a drink on your way back," her mother said as she headed to the kitchen to make the sandwich.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and said, "let your brother take your car and we can go back in mine. That way, we can head straight to the office and he can get his tour with Nazuna."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea. I'd rather ride alone, if you don't mind."

"In case you don't know, this is not opened to discussion. I'm telling you to let your brother drive your car and you are riding with me. I'll be waiting in the car," he said just before he left.

A minute later, her mother came out of the kitchen with a paper bag in her hand. She handed it to Kagome and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Mom. Come on Souta."

Kagome and Souta walked out and she gave him the key to her Porsche before walking over to Inuyasha's Ferrari.

"You're letting me drive your Porsche?" Souta asked incredulously.

"Not by choice I assure you," she said as she glared at Inuyasha. "Just don't scratch it or damage it in any way or I will hurt you."

"Okay Kag. Mr. Takeda, you have to be the most awesome boss if you got Kagome to let me drive her car," he praised Inuyasha before jumping into the Porsche and starting the ignition.

"No problem," Inuyasha called and pulled out of the driveway, followed by Souta in Kagome's Porsche.

As they drove, Inuyasha looked over at Kagome who was staring everywhere except at him. "Is there a problem Kagome?"

"No. Why would you think so?" she asked, not turning away from the window.

"Because you won't look at me." He put his hand on her leg and said, "look, I'm sorry if I scared you back in the office."

"It's okay. I am a big girl, you know. I don't need you to treat me like a child. I don't feel like talking. Is that so strange?"

"Oh, my bad. I'll remember from now on that my being concerned for Kagome Higurashi is over the limit."

Everything went silent again and neither of them spoke at all until they reached the office building.

Inuyasha turned to Souta and said, "go to the lobby and talk to the girl at the desk. Tell her I said to give you a tour of the building."

"Okay," he said as he went his on way.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha headed to the office and got there just in time. As soon as they entered the room, the intercom sounded and Nazuna announced that the phone call that Inuyasha had been waiting for has just come.

"Take the seat in front of the desk and I'll put it on speaker so we can both hear," Inuyasha directed. After Kagome sat down, he sat behind his desk and pressed the speaker button. He answered, "Hello, Takeda Advertising Industry. This is the president, Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha ... I haven't heard from you in a while. How is my company and did you hire the new creative designer like I asked?" asked his brother Sesshoumaru.

"Yes we haven't talked in a while, **_my _**company is doing very well and yes I did hire a new creative designer. She even impressed Kouga with one of her drafts. Sesshoumaru, say hello to the new creative designer, Kagome Higurashi."

"Kagome whispered to Inuyasha, "I did?"

Inuyasha nodded then mouthed to her to listen.

"Hello Ms. Higurashi. I hope you are enjoying your position at the company."

"Hello Mr. Sesshoumaru Takeda. Yes, I am enjoying the job. It's everything I thought it would be."

"Well I'm glad to hear that. Now, on to more important matters. One of my clients has moved from here in Japan to there in New York and I need you to keep his attention on our company. We can't have Naraku's company snatching him up from us. He's worth a lot of money so if you lose him, I'll kill you."

"Okay, okay. Geez, no need for threats," Inuyasha said. "Is that all that you have to say?"

"No, there's one more issue. I have scheduled the company picnic for this weekend and new rules and games have been set. First of all, you cannot bring ramen to the picnic Inuyasha."

"What! Why not?" Inuyasha whined as Kagome snickered discretely in the background.

"Because I said so. Besides, I know your taste is more refined than that."

"Humph!"

"Now the rules. It is an all white affair. You must where white or you will not be permitted to enter."

"Is that all, because I do have a company to run."

"If you'd stop interrupting me I'd go a lot faster. Now shut up little brother and stop being a moron." When all he heard from Inuyasha's side was Kagome laughing, he continued. "As I was saying, all the games are the same with the addition of a company swim relay race and another game I have in mind but we'll have to discuss it later. Four people, two males and two females, will race through the new pool at the new building we had built. Oh and before I forget, there is money on the line."

"Really? This is getting more and more interesting," Inuyasha answered. "I'll talk to you later. Oh and Dad wants to speak to us and before you ask, no, I don't know what's it's about. Bye."

"Thanks and Bye."

"Finally turning his attention back to Kagome, Inuyasha said, "so, Kagome, how good of a swimmer are you?"

"I'm okay I guess. I'm not as fast as Sango but I think I'm pretty good. But I don't think I want to swim at the company picnic."

"Why not?"

"I ... uh," she started to think, 'what would get him off my back?' She looked up at him and said, "It's my time of the month."

He looked at her for a while as if he was waiting for something more. When she said nothing more, he said, "so wear a tampon or something."

Kagome face took on a deep red. "No really I can't. I'll be crabby and mean. Even Sango gets mad at me."

"Look, I don't care if you have to go to the hospital. You are swimming on my team. End of discussion." 'Besides, this way, I'll get closer to you without anything in the way.'

"Whatever." She got up and headed back to her office when he stopped her by saying, "It's going to be me, you, Miroku and Sango, and we'll be practicing this afternoon at my place. You do remember where that is, don't you?" he asked with a sly smirk on his face.

She glared daggers at him then slammed the door to her office. 'God, why can't he just leave me alone? It's bad enough that I can't help myself. I'll just avoid getting near him. I will not be another name on his list of fucked and discarded.'

* * *

Alright, this is chapter 3. I tried to make it longer. Other characters will be introduced soon.

In case anyone didn't pick it up, Naraku has a company similar to Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's but _something_ isn't right about their working schemes.

To answer some questions, yes, don'tbreakme, Kagome and Kouga will meet soon but it may not be right away. He is very important closer to the end of the story.

Oh and Sesshoumaru is married but I can't choose to whom exactly. So readers please review and let me know if he should be married to Kagura or Rin. I don't really hate either pairing but I think the Sesshoumaru/Rin thing is sort of overdone and nasty 'cause I'm accustomed to seeing a little girl. But I'm writing this story for you guys so it's what you want that counts.

Finally, Review, Review, Review!

ceryoko


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! It's me, ceryoko, again, here with a whole new chapter. This will be a very long chapter so prepare to read.

Thanks to all of my loyal readers and reviewers. I appreciate each and every review that I get.

It may seem like I am focusing on the relationship between Sango and Miroku and not the one developing between Inuyasha and Kagome but that's only because I can't really concentrate on two relationships at once so I'm trying to get one out of the way.

Here it is, the long awaited chapter 4 of Beauty and Brains...

Chapter 4

After work, Kagome just wanted to be away from Inuyasha and his advances and be with her mother and brother. She picked up the portfolio and packed up her stuff before walking into Inuyasha's office. She walked directly to his desk and put down the portfolio. "Here's the portfolio, Mr. Takeda. I'll be leaving now. I want to spend as much time with my mother and brother as possible."

"What did I tell you about calling me that? I don't like it. Besides, I'm only two years older than you are," Inuyasha said. He stood up and began to walk around the desk towards her.

"Stop Mr. Takeda. Look, I rather call you Mr. Takeda because this is a business relationship and therefore I should show respect for you as my boss."

""I don't want you to think of me as your boss. Why can't you think of me as a friend?" he asked and added silently, 'or as something more?'

"I can't and won't do that because I know that's not what you want. You don't want friendship from me unless that means us being kissing friends without any boundaries. You don't care about friendship. You just want a roll in the sack so you can have another scratch on the butt of your gun or your wall. I won't allow you to use my body for your own sexual pleasure and gratification," she said firmly before turning and leaving his office.

"She'll be back,"he whispered to himself. "I made sure she'd come back." He leaned back in his chair and waited for her to come back. "Oh, I better call Sango to make sure she's not here," he said as he picked up the phone and dialed Sango's number. "Kagome will probably go to her once she realizes that her brother took her car to get home."

"What do you want, Inuyasha?" Sango answered her phone. "I'm not ready to talk about Miroku."

"How'd you ... never mind. I forgot you had caller ID. I didn't call you to talk about Miroku, although we still have to talk about that. I just wanted to know where you are."

"I'm already on my way home. Why?"

"Nothing. It's not important anymore."

"So why'd you call?"

"I have something to talk to you about. I got a call from Sesshoumaru regarding the annual company picnic. There have been new rules and a new game. It's now an all white affair and we now have a swim relay race for money."

"Why is there a bet? There's got to be more to this. They wouldn't just put money on the line so suddenly. Something is up."

"Yeah, I agree with you Sango. But I'm not going to worry about that right now. I think my father wants to tell me and Sesshoumaru about this and why money has suddenly been involved."

"Okay Inuyasha. Just let me know what's going on okay? We're friends and if you're having some trouble, you know I'm here for you."

"Geez, Sango, you sound like a shrink. I know I can depend on you for emotional support but I will tell you now, I do not and will never need any form of emotional support."

"Okay Inuyasha. Just don't leave me out of the loop when you find out what's going on."

"Okay. Oh and I'm not sure I told you but I want you and Miroku, along with Kagome to come over to my house this afternoon to practice for the relay race so I can figure out the average time we make together. And could you call Miroku and let him know?"

"Inuyasha, please don't ask me to do that. I'm really confused right now and I don't think my calling Miroku will help."

"Now who needs emotional support?"

"..."

"Sango, it's okay. I won't push you to get closer to Miroku. I might suggest it or conspire to leave the two of you alone in a locked room with no way out, but I won't force you because you're my friend."

"Gee, thanks Inuyasha. Where would I be without a friend like you?" she asked, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, I'll call Miroku and let him know about the changes in the picnic and the practice this afternoon."

"Okay thanks Inuyasha. I'll talk to you later," she said before hanging up the phone.

Inuyasha hung up the phone and sat down again. "Now I just have to wait for Kagome to come back.

Kagome took the elevator down to the parking lot. As soon as she stepped off, she realized that it was mostly empty with only a familiar red Ferrari and another strange car. She looked around again and again helplessly, hoping to miraculously spot her car. When she did not see her car, she stomped her foot and shouted "shit!" She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder and spun around wildly.

"Oh it's you Kagome. Are you okay?"

"Oh, you scared me is all," she said with her hand on her chest. "Miroku, right?"

"Yeah, I hope it's okay that I called you Kagome."

"No problem."

"So, are you okay?"

"Yeah I guess so. So ... what's going on with you and Sango? Are you two an item?" She noticed him starting to fidget and then added, "unless it's none of my business."

"No, I don't mind your asking. It's just that," he heaved a heavy sigh before continuing, "things haven't been going well at all. I have ... um ... a problem ..."

"What type of problem are we talking about?"

"Well, I guess it's because of my genes but I can't help but look at other women. It's like an incurable disease I have. It's like if I don't look, I won't feel right."

"You know what I think? You're making excuses for yourself. Besides, something doesn't sound right. I know Sango and your looking at other women would irritate her, but not make her mad enough to mess up a relationship that she seemed so excited about. It just doesn't add up. Is there something else that you do or say to these other women that you're not telling me about?"

Scratching the back of his head, he said "uh ... well ... I also have a problem with my hands. Uh ... you see ... I can't help myself. I grope women. All the time. I can't stop my hand. When a woman passes by, I just have to do it. If I could stop, I would. But I can't. And I can't promise Sango that I won't do it whether or not we're together. I can't do that to her. She deserves better than that. I try ... I really do but –"

"Miroku, you're still making excuses for yourself and your excuses are beyond lame. You can help yourself if you try to change. But that's your problem. You don't want to change. I think that you're hoping Sango will settle for a man with "wandering hands". You don't want to change. That's the problem with men. Women must always be the one to give in, to lay her pride on the line for men. But what about you? Why won't you change for Sango? She's my best friend and I know how she is, and I'll tell you this, if you're expecting her to settle, then you are most definitely mistaken!"

Miroku took a deep breath before speaking again. "I want to change Kagome. I just don't know how."

"Kagome calmed down a bit then placed her hands on his shoulders. "Miroku, I don't think you're such a bad guy so I want to help you."

"Really? You'll help me win Sango over?" he asked, hope shining in his eyes.

"Yes I will. But you need to learn to take risks. Life itself is a risk and you won't gain anything unless you take a risk and give up something of yours."

"Okay where do we start? I mean I –" He was cut off by phone ringing. "Sorry. Just give me a minute." He took two steps away from Kagome and turned his back before answering "Hello."

"Hey Miroku."

"Oh, it's you Inuyasha. What's up?"

As soon as Kagome heard his name, she stiffened. She took a deep breath then whispered to herself. "It's okay. You're stronger than this. Just relax and act casual."

Miroku and Inuyasha continued to talk as Inuyasha filled Miroku in on the changes in the picnic. Miroku also had suspicions but he decided that he would tell Inuyasha about them face to face.

"Oh and Miroku, since I probably haven't told you already, I want us to practice for the swim relay race this afternoon."

"Okay Inuyasha. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay Bye."

Miroku turned back and looked at Kagome. "So what should I do first?"

"Hmm," she mumbled deep in thought. "I know. Come here."

"Why?" he asked as he came closer still.

Kagome reached up and hugged him.

"Uh ... Kagome, are you all right?" he asked as she held on to him.

"I'm fine. Can't I give my new friend a hug?"

"Oh okay," he said and returned the hug.

After a while, Kagome pulled away and said, "well, you passed the first test."

"I did? What test?"

"I was checking to see if you really do grope women all the time. But you didn't grope me so there's hope for you yet."

"Wow! I really didn't grope you. Maybe I can do this after all," he said slowly. "Thanks a lot Kagome. Can I call you? Just in case I still need help?"

"Sure, here's my numbers," she said as she scribbled them down and handed it to him. "If you can't get me at home, call my cell. It's always on."

"Okay and thanks again for everything."

"No problem, Miroku. Just don't hurt Sango."

"Okay. Bye," he said as he jumped into his car and sped off.

Kagome sighed then said to herself, "well I guess I better get back up to Inuyasha and ask him to take me home. I'm so sure he planned this too." She got into the elevator and punched the number for the twelfth floor. When the elevator got to the twelfth floor, she went straight to Inuyasha's office and walked right in without knocking.

"Kagome? What are you still doing here? I thought you'd be gone by now," Inuyasha said as Kagome came into his office.

"Oh please. Cut the crap Inuyasha. Don't act like you don't know why I'm here because I know you set it up. You set this all up."

"Kagome, I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't know why you're still here. What happened? Do you have a flat tire or something?

"Inuyasha, I know as much as you do that you're spewing a bunch of bullshit. I know you told my brother to leave before me so I wouldn't have my car and so that you could drive me home."

"You have brilliant deduction skills. But I didn't have to tell him. I merely suggested that he take your mother for a joy ride all afternoon so that we could spend some time together," he said with a cool smile on his face.

"Inuyasha, you need to stop this. You can't force me to do anything with you. In case you don't know, that's rape, and I will not hesitate to scream like a banshee until the entire business district is at the door."

"Kagome, I know for a fact that I don't have to force you to do anything that you don't want to do. I've never forced myself onto a woman either and I don't intend to start with you. I could have my way with you right now and all you'd be doing is quivering with need and sexual desire, not complaining."

Kagome's face turned red with anger and she stomped towards Inuyasha's desk. "You're so infuriating! God! You really need someone to deflate that ego and apparently I'm going to be the one to do it. I may be inexperienced, but I'm not stupid, Inuyasha. If you think I'm just going to lie back and spread my legs for you just like that then you've got another thing coming. I'd rather die than let you fuck me."

"That just goes to show how inexperienced you are. I know what I can do. Heck, I've already given _you_ a taste of what I can do. If you think you're so strong and that you can resist me, why don't you prove it? Girls like you," he snorted, "you girls are all mouth. When it comes to talking, you know just what to say. But only put you in an action situation and you get scared and lose control. I wouldn't even bother with such an inexperienced annoying little bitch if I didn't want to break you. When I'm done with you, you'll be beyond broken."

"Fuck you!" she shouted angrily at him and raised her hand and slapped him hard. "Don't you ever say anything like that to me again," she said as angry tears rolled down her face. "I'll walk home. I can't stand to be anywhere near you!" she shouted and turned around and left through the door, slamming it.

Inuyasha fumbled to gather his stuff and chased after her. 'If she think she's going to get away with hitting me then she's wrong. Nobody hits me, not man, not woman, not anybody.' He went straight to the parking lot and got into his car and drove the route to Kagome's house. He didn't have to drive far before he saw her walking along the sidewalk. He began to cruise slowly alongside Kagome, who was on her cell. "Kagome!" he began to shout. "Get in the car and let me drive you home."

Kagome continued to talk on her phone. "Souta, I really need you to come for me...what do you mean you can't come for me?...damn it Souta I need you now!"

Inuyasha jumped out of the car and walked over to Kagome. He snatched the phone from her hand and said, "don't bother to come for her. I'll bring her home Souta," he said before shutting the phone and then he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. I'm taking you home now. Then you'll come over to my house for practice."

"Inuyasha, put me down! I don't want to go with you," she complained as he lifted her into the car while people around looked at them strangely.

He put her in the seat and fastened her seatbelt before driving again. The car was in complete silence. He was not going to apologize for tell her the truth and she wouldn't talk to him or listen to him for that matter. He drove very fast so that he could reach her house quickly. When they finally got there, he parked and she tried to get out immediately, but he grabbed her arm. "Hey!" he shouted to get her attention. "You listen here and listen good. I've never had any qualms about hitting a woman and don't think you're any special. The next time you even try to hit me, I will not hesitate to return it with so much force, I'll maim that pretty little face for life."

"Are you done? Because all I can see is you sucking up a good five seconds of oxygen that an otherwise more important person could have used."

He put his hand over his heart and said, in fake agony, "Oh God it hurts." He moved his hand and said to her fiercely, "I don't care what you say because I already realized that's all you can do. So do me a favor and shut up and get out of my car. Shower and change into your swimsuit and be at my house in a half hour," he said as soon as she got out and drove off.

Kagome ran into her house and locked the door. She went up the stairs and jumped into the shower. As the water flowed over body, she started to think about Inuyasha. 'What the hell is his problem? He just wants me to lie back and let him have his way with me, but he's wrong if he thinks I'm going to let that happen. That's never going to happen. He may be witty and good-looking, but he's still a jackass and no amount of good looks can change that.'

When she was done, she toweled herself dry then went to her drawer to pick out a swimsuit. 'Wait a minute. What am I doing? I shouldn't go to the practice and make him mad. That'll really burn him.' Just then her phone rang. She picked it up and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Kagome. Inuyasha said to tell you that you can't back out of practice because Sesshoumaru is going to be there and he wants you to meet him," Sango said all in one breath. "Oh and can you pick me up?"

"Okay Sango. Bye." After she hung up, she went back to the drawer. "Alright, which one will it be?" she asked herself as she began to move around the garments in the drawer. 'Now I really wish that me and Sango had bought one piece bathing suits too instead of just two piece ones.' She pulled out the most appropriate and decent two-piece she could find. It was a baby blue tankini. The top ended a little ways above her navel and the bottom was shorts. When she was done, she slipped on a white Old Navy t-shirt, a beige Capri and some white Old Navy flip flops. She combed through her slightly damp hair before putting it up into a high ponytail. When she was ready, she picked up a blue backpack and put in a change of clothes, a comb and a scrunchy, along with her cell phone and her purse.

Kagome ran back down the stairs, opened the door and stepped out, only to remember that Souta had her car. Not wanting to go back inside, she pulled out her cell phone and called Souta.

"Hey Sis," he answered.

"Souta where are you? I need my car now!"

"Kagome, relax. I'm going to pull into the driveway in about ... oh say five seconds," he said then hung up the phone.

Kagome closed her phone and looked up to see him pull into the driveway just like he said. She walked towards the car as Souta and her mother got out. "Hi Mom. I have to go out for a while so don't leave dinner for me okay?"

"Okay sweetie."

"And Souta, don't think I'm ever going to let you borrow my car again," she said as she got in and sped off to Sango's house. She put on the radio to relax until she finally arrived at Sango's home ten minutes later. Sango was already outside waiting. She jumped into the car and muttered a "thanks" and then they were off again.

When they finally got to Inuyasha's home, they were met by Miroku, who was waiting at the door. He came down the steps and said "Hey Sango, hey Kagome."

Both Kagome and Sango said "hi" together but Sango said it in a depressed way whereas Kagome said it in a cheerful way.

"Come on. I'll show you to the pool," Miroku said and began to direct them to the pool.

After about five minutes of walking, Kagome said, "wait a minute. I thought the pool would be outside."

"Well, there is one outside but Inuyasha said that we should use the indoor pool instead." By the time he was done talking, they had reached the pool to be greeted by the sight of Inuyasha lying in a lounge chair in just a pair of red swim trunks.

Kagome stopped and turned to look into the pool, hoping that he did not see her face go up in flames or heard he heart beat quicken.

"Geez, what took you guys so long?" Inuyasha said with a smile before picking up the scent of slight arousal. He turned to Kagome and smirked when he realized that the scent was coming from her and that she was the only one not looking at him. He walked over to her and said, "Glad you could make it."

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just do this and get it over with," she said and walked around Inuyasha and went towards Miroku and Sango, who were already stripping down to their swimsuits. She walked right by them and went over to the lounge chair where Inuyasha had been and put down her bag. She slowly disrobed and put her clothes by her bag as well. She went back to the group just as Inuyasha began to talk.

"Alright guys. I want the two girls on this end of the pool and Miroku and I will go to the other end. I think I want Sango to start since she's such a strong swimmer. Sango, you'll tag Miroku, Miroku will tag Kagome and finally, I'll finish it up. Everybody got that?" After everyone nodded, he continued. "I set up a little buzzer to start us off. Everyone, take your positions," he said before walking to the other end of the pool with Miroku.

They all did some stretching before Sango got ready to go. She stood at the tip of the pool and tensed in anticipation as she waited for the buzzer.

"Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" the buzzer went off loudly and she was off. She dove into the water before surfacing and beginning to stroke. Sango was swimming really fast and only took thirty five seconds to tag Miroku.

Miroku dove over her head and swam to Kagome faster than Sango had swum to him. He reached Kagome's end in thirty seconds before tagging Kagome.

Kagome's plunge was much faster and more graceful than Miroku's and Sango's, and by the time she surfaced, she was already a quarter ways through the pool. She stroked and kicked her feet smoothly and as swiftly as possible. When she got closer to Inuyasha, she pushed harder and tagged him quickly. She had taken thirty five seconds to reach Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was the fastest of them all. He plunged into the water and swam swiftly and gracefully to the other end of the pool, reaching in twenty six seconds. When he got out, he checked the time meter. Together they had swum two minutes and six seconds. He called them over to one end of the pool and announced, "together, we swam a total time of two minutes and six seconds. That's not bad, but we can do better. Let's go again."

They did it two more times. The first time, they took two minutes and three seconds, and then they took two minutes flat.

"Alright, take a rest. You guys are probably really tired," Inuyasha said.

"Thanks," they all said.

Kagome asked Inuyasha where the bathroom was and left for a while.

Inuyasha, noticing that he could leave Miroku to fix things with Sango, also slipped away unnoticed.

"So, hey ... Sango."

"Hi Miroku."

"Um ... can we talk?"

"Isn't that what we're doing?"

"Oh yeah right. Um ..." he took a deep breath. "Sango, will you go out with me tonight?"

Miroku, I –"

"Wait," he cut her off. "I'm not finished. I think that I've been sort of pressuring you into going out with me and I promise I won't anymore. In fact, this will be the last time I ask you out if you decline. I won't ever bother you again."

"You promise that if I say no that you'll never bother me again?"

"Yes, I promise. But I really wish you'd give me a chance. I won't force you to go out with me. I just want the chance to show you that I can change."

"Miroku, I don't know. This is really a hard decision to make. I really want to believe but I've seen you and you don't look like you can change."

"Then allow me to prove it to you tonight," he pleaded.

"I, uh ... okay Miroku but this better not be a waste of my time."

"Thank you!" he said and pulled her into his arms quickly. After a while, he realized what he had done and pulled away. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be so forward. I –"

"Oh my God!" Sango exclaimed in shock as she stared wide-eyed at him. "You didn't grope me ..."

"Oh ... uh yeah, did you want me too?"

"Of course not. It's just that you've always groped me any and every chance you got."

"Yeah well someone told me that to get what I want, I have to give up something of mine"

"Wow, I'm actually impressed. You know what? Let's take a walk around the big mansion."

"Okay," he said before walking side by side with her.

Kagome stepped out of the bathroom and backtracked, right back to the room with the indoor pool. As soon as she was about to step into the room, a hand slithered around her waist and one covered her mouth before she was pulled back to press on someone's back. She tried to speak and began to wiggle out of the person's grasp until she heard a voice hiss in her ear.

"Would you shut up and stop wiggling already. Do you want to mess things up for Sango and Miroku?" Inuyasha hissed in her ear.

She stopped wiggling then slowly removed his hand from her mouth. She slowly caught her breath then whispered to him, "Geez, you didn't have to scare me like that."

"Well, you would have interrupted Sango and Miroku and ruined the moment." He did not let go of her waist and instead, just held her until he heard Sango and Miroku leaving the room. "Okay, you can go in now."

"Yeah, I'll go in as soon as you let go of me."

"Does it bother you that much?" he said in a husky voice.

"Yes it does," she said as she forcefully removed his hand. "Why can't you just be in a room with me without trying to get into my pants?"

"Because there's nothing better to do."

"Why do I even bother to have an intelligent, _neutral_ conversation with you?" She turned her back and walked away from Inuyasha. She walked over to the chair and took the ponytail from her hair. "You know what, I think I'll just take a dip in the pool. Maybe then you'll stay away from me." She dove into the pool and swam to the other end, away from Inuyasha. When she turned back around, he was no where in sight. "Finally," she mumbled. She waded to the deepest end of the pool and leaned against the wall. Suddenly, she felt something grab her foot and tug her under the water.

As soon as she was under the water, she opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha smiling at her. She glared at him before rushing to the surface. When she broke the surface, she sucked in a big breath of air before she felt him pull her under again. This time, he held her around her waist. He began to swim and pull her along until he felt her moving on her own. As soon as his arms loosened around her, she pushed away from him, swam to the surface and held on to the wall.

Inuyasha surfaced close to her and smiled at her, before breaking into a wide grin, then laughing. "Oh God, you should've seen your face. I swear you looked like you thought you were going to die." He said and continued to laugh.

"Well, in case you didn't notice, I'm not a fish!" she shouted.

He continued to laugh at her then tried to talk. "Kagome, you need to loosen up. We can have fun even if we're not in bed."

She rolled her eyes and smiled in spite of herself. She looked at him and said, "you know what? Maybe you're right," she said as she rushed over to him and pushed his head under. She laughed as he came up sputtering.

"Hey! You caught me off guard."

"Oh I'm so sorry. Next time, I'll tell you, count to three, then do it," she said jokingly and laughed as she swam away from him. When she reached the deep end again, she look back and didn't see him. "Oh no, not again," she said before looking under the water to find him. When she didn't see him, she whispered to herself, "where the hell is he?"

"Cannonball!" he shouted as he jumped in right in front of her and totally splashed her.

She screamed then began to splash water into his face when he came up out of the water. They started to laugh and splash water on each other. Kagome got out of the pool quick and said, "you know what, I have an idea. Come out of the water and I'll show you. When he got out, she splashed water on the outside of the pool and pulled Inuyasha by the arm. When the reached to the water streak in front of the pool, she pulled him down to sit and pushed him so he slid straight into the pool.

As soon as he surfaced, she came sliding down and landed right on him. When they surfaced, they were both laughing. When they stopped laughing, Inuyasha looked at her with mirth in his eyes and said, "I'm not so bad, am I?"

"No, you're not bad at all," she said, still smiling. She started looking around then said, "hey, do you have a big slide?"

"Yeah, but only by the outside pool." He looked at her with a funny look, then said, "I'll race you to it," he said then jumped out of the pool and began to run.

Kagome jumped out behind him and started to run too. When they got there she saw Inuyasha at the top of the slide in a tube.

Inuyasha looked down at her and said, "what took you so long?"

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm not a half demon like you," she said in mock anger before climbing to the top of the ladder to meet him.

"Come on, get in. It'll be better if we go down together," he said to her.

She did not hesitate to jump into the tube in front of him. He held on tight to her waist as they slid down the tube, laughing and screaming. When they hit the water they were still laughing. They got out and grabbed two towels that were in a nearby closet.

Kagome wrapped the towel around herself, just like Inuyasha did, and began to rub her body. Inuyasha walked over to her and began to help her too. "Who knew you had so much of a kid in you?" she asked, smiling at him. "I would've never guessed that you used to have fun."

"Yeah, well it's been a while since I've had this much fun..." he trailed off softly as he realized that the atmosphere had just changed from friendly, to extremely hot and intimate in a second. "Uh ... maybe we should go inside..." he said slowly, his hands still on her body.

She just continued to stare up at him as his hands continued to run up and down her body. "Yeah..." she mumbled although she made no move to step out of his arms. She slowly stood on her toes and put her arms around his neck before she softly pressed her lips against his.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he realized that she had just started to kiss him without him doing anything. He began to kiss her back, until she opened her mouth for him. The kiss was passionate and all he could think about was how much he wanted her. He just couldn't get enough of her – her scent of Jasmine and honeysuckle, the taste of her, the feel of her under his hands...

Kagome was lost in the kiss. All she could think about was the havoc he was wreaking on her body. She kissed him with all the fervor she had and held him tighter, never wanting the kiss to end. Inuyasha slowly slid his hands down her back to the swell of her ass until she shivered beneath his touch.

Just like that, the spell was broken. He felt as if a bucket of cold water had been thrown on him. He slowly pulled away and looked down into her confused and dazed eyes. He started to whisper to himself, but Kagome could hear him. "What are you doing to me? It's not supposed to be like this. I'm not supposed to regret anything." He slowly stepped away from her and headed back into the house, leaving her all alone.

'What just happened?' She slowly followed him inside but went straight back to the room with the indoor pool to get her stuff. She picked up her bag and went to the bathroom to change.

Miroku and Sango walked in, just in time to see her leaving. "Kagome, I need to talk ...to you..." Sango said but trailed off when Kagome didn't even seem to hear her. "I wonder what's wrong with her." She turned to Miroku who led her to her stuff, before they changed and left.

Inuyasha went down to his personal gym and began to beat and pound at the punching bags. He was angry. No, he was beyond angry. 'How could I let her get under my skin like that? It's supposed to be the other way around. I need to get her out of my system. I need to just fuck her now and get it over with. Then, I'll be able to get pass this and move on to someone else.' He stopped after he had worked up a thin sheen of sweat. He went into a little shower room in the gym and changed into a pair of track pants. He came outside and went to the living room to see Kagome sitting down with a spaced out look in her eyes. 'It's time to get her back on the defensive.' He walked over to her and said, "hey. What do you say we go finish what we started in my room?"

She simply got up and followed him to his room. When they got there, she paused just inside the doorway. The room had a lot of red. His sheets were white but they were covered with a thick red comforter. He had a plush red carpet beside his bed, a big entertainment center with a flat screen TV, and a massive stereo system. Beside it was a laptop computer. He came back over to her and directed her to his bed with his hand at the small of her back. She finally looked at him.

"So, you ready to go?" he asked, his sexy smirk in place.

"Why are you acting like this?" she asked suddenly.

"What do you mean? I haven't changed. I've been trying to get you in bed since we met. Now I know I should have brought you straight here instead of to the other pool if I knew you were ready."

"Stop it," she demanded. She walked slowly to him and raised her hand to stroke his cheek. "I kind of liked the other you..."

"There is no other me, just this one!" he shouted and pulled her roughly to him. He looked down at her and said, "this is what I want from you, and nothing more." He pushed her down onto the bed and sat next to her, caressing her legs through her Capri.

She didn't stop him, just merely gave him a calculative stare. "I know what you're problem is. You like me and you don't want to. Something happened tonight when I kissed you and you're scared."

"I am not scared. Look, if you want to talk, then you obviously want to waste my time. I can go out and find a more willing woman. I don't need you staring and talking to me like you know me better than I know myself." He got up off the bed and went over to the door and opened it. "Just get out."

She simply looked at him before walking to the door. When she reached him, she stopped looked at him, then rose on tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek before leaving. She walked straight down the hall and left.

He looked out the window and watched as she drove away. He turned away angrily and grabbed the lamp from the bedside table and hurled it into the wall. "You won't do this to me Kagome," he whispered to himself. "I'm going to have you and then throw you away, just like all the rest. You can't change me. I know what I'll do. I'll have you by the end of the night at the picnic. Then, I'll be rid of you. I won't have to worry about you again."

Inuyasha went downstairs to wait for his father and Sesshoumaru. When they all arrived, they sat in the living room and waited for their father to talk.

"Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, we have a problem. Someone has been sabotaging our company. Somehow, they are stealing our data on our clients and they are stealing all of our clients from us."

"Would this person happen to be Naraku?" Sesshoumaru asked coolly.

"Yes, it is. I don't know how he's doing it, but somehow we keep losing clients to his company. But that's not all. We have a traitor in our company as well. Someone has been taking out our money and putting it into a special account for Naraku. I need you boys to research every person in your company and report it to me."

"Okay Dad," they both said before Sesshoumaru and their father left.

"I think I'm going to bed. I have to think out a plan to get Kagome before she pulls something on me," he said before walking to his room and going to sleep.

Okay, everyone. This is chapter 4 of Beauty and Brains. I hope everyone liked it. I made it longer for everyone's reading pleasure.

Other characters will be introduced at the picnic. I'll have Sango and Miroku out of the way by the picnic as well so that I can concentrate more on Inuyasha and Kagome.

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, as well as the others to come.

And don't forget read and review.

ceryoko


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, ceryoko here again. I'm sorry I haven't updated in two weeks but one of my aunts came from NY to visit and she was working me to the bone. I was doing everything from cooking and cleaning to washing clothes and bathing her kids. I would have updated last week but I wasn't able to get on the computer either to type up the chapter. So I started typing it up today, Friday, 1st July.

Anyway, thanks to my reviewers. I'm glad that you like my story. I also have another idea I think that you guys will like but I don't want to start it while I'm in the middle of this story or else I won't be able to update both of them at the same time. But I think all you readers will like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, the show, or any of the characters.

Here it is, chapter five of Beauty and Brains...

Chapter 4

It had been two whole days since the incident between Inuyasha and Kagome. Since then, he had gone back to making sexual advances at her at every possible opportunity. Kagome was starting to wonder if she had imagined the moment she had with Inuyasha. As she sat in her office, spacing out, she did not notice when someone entered the room.

Sango walked slowly towards Kagome's desk and stood directly in front of her eyes. When she realized that Kagome still had not acknowledged her presence for the entire five minutes that she had been there, she cleared her throat noisily, causing Kagome to jump.

"Oh, hey Sango. When did you get here?" Kagome asked.

"About five minutes ago but you seemed to be a little lost. Are you okay?" Sango asked, obvious concern written on her face.

"Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Kagome, I know we haven't been acting like the best friends that we are for a while now because I've been busy with Miroku and Inuyasha always seem to be working you like crazy. We are best friends and you can tell me anything, Kagome. You do know that, right?"

"Yes, Sango, I know that I can tell you about anything, but there is nothing to tell. Really. There isn't anything that is bothering me at all." She got up from behind her desk and pulled Sango to sit on the couch beside her. "So, tell me about you and Miroku. Is everything going good?"

"Actually, it's going better than I thought. We go out almost every night and I think this relationship might actually last. I know I haven't liked anyone as much as I do Miroku right now."

"Sango, I'm so happy for you. I hope this relationship lasts too. God knows how hard Miroku is trying to be all that you want him to be," Kagome said before slapping a hand over her mouth and hoping Sango had not been paying attention.

No such luck.

"What do you mean by that, Kagome? I didn't want him to _change_ per say, I just wanted him to stop messing with other women. Are you telling me that he did a complete one eighty just for me?"

"Well yeah. I thought you knew that."

"No, I didn't. But how would you know that? You haven't been here very long and I doubt you and Miroku talk about me. You don't even seem to know Miroku very well."

"That's because I don't know Miroku very well. I overheard Inuyasha and Miroku talking about his change," she lied. "Besides, I already know how much you hate it when people meddle in your love life because they usually mess it up."

"Well this time, I guess I'll have to thank meddling little Inuyasha for helping me and Miroku," Sango said. "I guess he was helping both me and Miroku then."

"Yeah, I guess so. Well, that's great. You go and do that." Kagome got up and went back behind her desk to sit. "I have some work to finish up so I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Oh, okay Kagome. I'll just go thank him now," Sango said before exiting the room.

Kagome sat for a while, wondering if she should have told Sango that she was the one who had helped Miroku. 'Nah, the last time I tried to help her, she got so mad because the guy was a sleaze. I better just stay out of this one and let her think that it was actually Inuyasha who did it.'

Kagome began to sift through her stacks of files that Inuyasha had given her this week to organize. 'You'd think I was just some ordinary secretary with what he has me doing.' She continued to alphabetize them until she was finally done. "Finally!"

Picking up a stack of files, she walked through the adjoining door to Inuyasha's office. "Mr. Takeda, I've organized the files like you asked." When she received no answer, she put down the files on his desk and realized she was alone in the room. "I wonder where he could be," she said softly to herself.

After taking all the files to his desk, she decided to take a coffee break. As soon as she exited the room, she bumped into a firm chest and hit her back on the door. "Oh sorry, Sir. I guess I wasn't looking where I was going," Kagome apologized.

"No, it was all my fault," said the man as he looked up into her eyes. "My name is Kouga Himori. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said as he held out his hand for her to shake. "You must be Inuyasha's new creative designer."

"Yes, I am. My name is Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you as well, Mr. Himori." She accepted his hand and shook it firmly. "I hope you don't take this the wrong way but why are you going into Inuyasha's office? He's not there and Nazuna didn't announce your presence either. Does she know that you are in the building?"

"Oh...uh...I slipped past her." He scratched the back of his head. "The last time I came here, she gave me a really hard time. I don't think that she'd be happy to see me because I rushed past her and shouted at her."

"Oh...well...as I said, Inuyasha is not here. Is this visit really important?"

"Well, yes it is, but I oddly find myself distracted by you," he said, trying to charm her with a wide smile.

"Okay, Mr. Himori. I really don't know if I'm supposed to take that as a compliment or an insult so I'll just ignore it," she said as she kept a pleasant smile on her face. "Can I help you with something?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to him about another draft for another product. This time, we want to advertise about some new children toys. Since you are the creative designer, I should think that you would be able to help me with the draft."

"Oh, okay Mr. Himori. Right this way," she said as she led him through Inuyasha's door then through the adjoining door to her office. She walked around to her side of the desk and motioned to Kouga to sit in the chair in front of the desk.

When he was seated, she continued to speak. "So, what exactly are your products and do you already have an idea for the advertisement, Mr. Himori?"

"Please, call me Kouga. I have a few things that my boss would like to be factored into the advertisement," he said as he handed a manila folder to her.

"Thank you," she said as she went through the folder. "So, these are the toys that you're going to be advertising?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. There's also the type of advertisement we want as well. It's all written down there."

"Hmm," she mumbled as she continued to look through the information in the folder. "Okay, I think I have an idea of what you want. When do you need the draft for exactly?" she asked as she finally looked up at him.

"Well that's just it. There's this picnic tomorrow and there's a bit of a surprise show at the end and the different companies have to show some of the work they have been doing so –"

"So you need it for tomorrow at the picnic," she finished for him. "Mr. Himori, Kouga I mean, I'm sorry if this seems a little rude, but I am neither a robot nor a demon like you or Inuyasha. What makes you think that I can finish your advertisement by tomorrow?"

"Well, Inuyasha was bragging about you and saying that you could do anything, so I just thought..."

"Do I look like I can do anything?" she said, a bit loudly. "Look, Kouga, I'll try to help you but I can't make you any promises, okay?"

"Okay, Ms Higurashi. I'm sorry for putting so much pressure on you," he said sincerely. "Maybe we could talk some more, maybe even become friends."

She cooled down a bit and smiled at him warmly. "It would be nice to be your friend, Kouga."

"Great!" he said, smiling like a kid in a candy store. "So, I'll see you at the picnic then?"

"Yeah, you will," she said as she waved him off. When he left, she sat down again. "I guess I actually have a guy friend who wants to be just that, a friend."

* * *

Sango had searched everywhere in the entire office building for Inuyasha and still had not found him. 'I wonder where he is...' She had finally sat down, only to hear a loud rap on the door. She went over to the door and opened it, only to find Miroku with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. "Hi Miroku," she said, no longer in a bad mood. 

"Hey Sango, um...I got these for you," he said as he handed her the bouquet.

"Oh, Miroku, how did you know that my favourite flower is the sweet pea?"

"Don't worry about it. I just hope you like them."

"I love them Miroku," she exclaimed as she launched herself into his arms. "I can't believe I almost let you get away."

Miroku smiled s he held her in his arms. "Sango, I wanted to know if you'd like to go out to dinner tonight."

"Well, I don't think I have anything to do. I might have to get someone to keep an eye on Kohaku. He's only sixteen and he's already acting like a hormone driven teenager."

"Okay. Maybe we can get your friend Kagome to keep an eye on him."

"That's a great idea. Besides, Kohaku have been going on and on about how he misses Kagome's little brother Souta since he moved to Japan. I heard he's back. That'll be a great surprise for Kohaku."

"Great! You go talk to her and let her know."

"Actually, I need to get in touch with Inuyasha. Maybe you could tell her for me instead?"

"Alright. I hope she agrees. I really want to spend more time with you. And I mean besides the time we spend together here at work," he said before exiting the room.

He walked straight up to Inuyasha's door and went in, before knocking on the adjoining door which led to Kagome's office.

"Come in," she called, not even bothering to ask who it was.

"You do know that if I were an axe murderer, you'd be dead, right?" he asked as he stepped into the room.

"I know you didn't come all the way here just to tell me that."

"Of course not. Sango wants to know if you can baby-sit Kohaku tonight while I take her out to dinner. She says he's been going on about how he misses your brother and she said that since he was back, maybe they could hang out."

"Miroku, you know I'd do anything to make sure that you and Sango stay together, but I have a lot of work to do tonight. I have to finish a draft for tomorrow's picnic and I'll need to concentrate."

"Oh, sorry Kagome. I guess I didn't think about what you have to do." He started to turn towards the door. "I guess I'll just go and cancel my dinner plans with Sango."

"Miroku... don't do that. You're intentionally trying to make me feel bad. Miroku, I want to do this for you, you know I do, but I just got this draft to do and it's a bit more complicated because they already have an idea what they want."

"How does that make it more complicated?" he asked, truly confused.

"Well, usually, I try to imagine what would interest me in a commercial. It's usually totally my idea and so it just flows from me. But since they want me to do it a specific way, I have to think from their point of view."

"Oh, I guess you really are too busy to help me this time."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry, Miroku."

"It's okay. You've helped me enough already," he said before turning to leave. When he reached out for the door knob, he stopped and turned back around, an idea having hit him. "What if I get someone to help you keep an eye on Kohaku? Would that help?"

"Well yeah I guess."

"Great! If I get someone to help you, I'll call you and then I won't have to cancel on Sango." He moved swiftly around Kagome's side of the desk and hugged her tightly. "Thank you Kagome," he said as he hugged her.

"Um... too tight Miroku..."

"Oh sorry Kagome."

"It's okay and you're welcome. I'm happy to help you."

"Okay, bye," he said and left. He moved swiftly back down the hall to Sango's office.

He walked right into her office and said, "she said she'll do it, but only under one condition."

"What's that?" she asked.

"She has this draft to do and she says she'll only do it if we get her a partner to watch your brother until she's done with the draft."

"Okay, that won't be too hard. I'll just get Inuyasha to do it. He really likes my brother anyway."

"Okay. Did you get in touch with him while I was gone?"

"Nope. I can't find him anywhere."

"You know what, leave it to me. I think I have an idea where he is," he said.

"Okay, bye Miroku."

"Bye Sango," he said as he pecked her on the cheek before leaving. He went straight to the parking lot and jumped into his car. 'If you're not there Inuyasha, then I don't know where you can be.' He put the key into the ignition and sped off.

* * *

There was a slight rap on the door, but Inuyasha would not answer. The raps got louder and more frequent. Suddenly, he heard the voice of one of the maids.

"Master Inuyasha, you have a visitor. It's Miroku, Sir," said his maid.

Inuyasha got up and stormed to the door. He opened it roughly and shouted, "Why can't you guys just leave me alone!"

"Inuyasha, are you okay? You look like you've been to hell and back."

"Yeah well I've been doing so much the whole morning that I couldn't even get to the office this morning. We have a traitor working for us and he's leaking information to Naraku. Naraku is stealing our big clients and he's somehow transferring money from our account to his."

"Oh, this is what your father wanted to talk to you about."

"Yeah. We have to find out who the traitor is. That's also the reason for the money bets on the swim race. We figure that the picnic is the perfect time to catch the rat."

"Do you have any suspicions about anyone as yet?"

"Well, I'm not too sure but everything points to...um...Kagome Higurashi."

"Kagome!"

"Yes. Jeez did I stutter or something?" he asked angrily before continuing. "All the problems began when she came to work for us."

"But she's made so much money for us. Besides, how can that be? She hasn't been able to access any financial records or statistics for our company. How can it be her, Inuyasha?"

"Damn it I don't know, alright? But my dad wants me to keep an eye on her because he has his suspicions about her. I don't want to believe it but my dad said that her presence seemed to be the beginning of all our troubles."

"Oh, wow. I'd have never guess Kagome was a traitor. Why would she do it?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out. As soon as I think she has gone home from work, I'll drop by her place. She can't lie to me. I can smell a lie on her as plain as day."

"Okay, Inuyasha. I hope you find out who the traitor is. I don't think it's Kagome, though. It's just a feeling. Besides, Sango is her best friend. She'd tell Sango if she was doing something like that."

"Maybe you think she's stupid, but I wouldn't underestimate her if I were you. If she's doing something bad, I know she'd be smart enough to keep it to herself."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Wait a minute! What are you doing here Miroku?"

"Oh, I almost forgot. Sango wanted to know if you could help Kagome baby-sit her brother tonight."

"Sango's brother is sixteen. He doesn't need a baby-sitter."

"Well, Sango says he's acting all hormone-driven and so she just wants someone to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"So why can't Kagome do it by herself?"

"Well, she said that she has a new draft to complete for tomorrow's picnic."

"But I didn't give her a draft to do."

"Well, she says she has one. She is getting more suspicious isn't she?"

"Yes, she is."

"And this would be a good opportunity for you to question her."

"Yeah... I'll do it," Inuyasha said.

"Good. I have to get back to the office to meet Sango before she leaves. Bye."

"Yeah, bye," Inuyasha said, deep in thought. 'Great! I just had to pick the girl who's stealing from my company.'

* * *

When Miroku got back to the office building, he met Sango outside waiting for him. He stopped his car in front of her and waited for her to jump in. When she jumped in, he started to move again.

"So, what did he say?" she asked.

"He said yes, but he has ulterior motives."

Sango just looked at him questioningly.

"He thinks she's a traitor to our company."

"What!"

"Apparently, there's a traitor who's stealing money from our company and giving it to Naraku's and also somehow getting our clients to leave us to go there as well."

"But that can't be right. I doubt that Kagome even knows who Naraku is."

"Really? Then I'll have to let Inuyasha know. I can't believe she'd do something like that. She seems so innocent..."

"She is innocent. I know Inuyasha is wrong. I know Kagome and she wouldn't do anything like that."

"I hope you're right, Sango." Miroku stopped the car outside Sango's home. "Bye Sango. I'll pick you up around seven."

"Okay, bye," she said and went into her home.

* * *

Kagome trudged into her home through the front door and slumped on the couch. Her brother came into the living and saw her on the couch.

"Jeez Kagome, what happened to you?" Souta asked.

"I just had a lot on my plate today. Plus, I have to go to Sango's home tonight to keep an eye on Kohaku. Sango's scared he might bring a girl in the house."

"Cool. I really want to see him. Can I go with you Kagome, please?"

"That's actually the idea. Kohaku wants to see you too so Sango wants me to bring you so that you guys can hang out."

"Thanks Kagome. You are the most awesome sister ever," he said and kissed her on the cheek. "I better go get ready. It's already almost six."

"Yeah okay. I'll just go take a shower," she said and headed to her room to pick out a pair of panties and matching bra, then to the bathroom to shower. She took about fifteen minutes to shower and she slipped on the pink lacy boy-shorts panties and the matching lacy pink bra. She slipped her towel back around her then walked into her bedroom and locked the door.

She began to rummage through her draw and found a pink baby tee with the word _cutie_ in rhinestones that ended a little way below her breasts. She pulled out a short dark blue pleated jean skirt that ended a little above mid thigh. She sat down on her bed. "I wonder if I should wear sandals." She realized that she just might have to chase down one of the boys so she decided against it. She put on socks and her white Air Force Ones before going downstairs to pick up her folder and laptop.

Souta ran downstairs wearing a black jean pants that ended a way below his knee, a long red t-shirt with a skater picture on the front, black and red Air Force Ones and a black and red NY hat.

"Were you trying to dress like me?" Kagome asked, looking at his shoes.

"Me? You're the one dressing like me. Besides, who'd think that after nearly three years, the same shoes would still fit you?"

"Well, I don't grow anymore."

"You got that right."

"Oh shut up before I slap you upside the head and leave you here."

"Oh come on Kagome, it's six thirty and I want to see Kohaku."

"Okay, let's go over to Sango's," Kagome said and led Souta to the car after bidding her mother goodbye and sped off.

It only took twenty minutes to get to Sango's home.

Kagome parked by the car by the sidewalk and walked into Sango's house. As soon as she entered, she was met by Sango, putting some earrings in her ears. Sango was wearing a black evening dress that ended at her knees. It was a halter type dress and it clung to all of her womanly curves.

"Thanks for helping me out, Kagome. I don't know what I'd do without you," Sango said as she hugged Kagome.

"It's okay. I'm just happy that everything is working out great for you. I hope I can get my work done. I already started at work so I really want to have it done by eight tonight at the latest."

"Okay, let me talk to my brother," Sango said before proceeding to call her brother into the room. When he entered the room, Sango said, "Kohaku, I need you to behave yourself while I'm gone. Kagome has a project to finish and she's not fun when she's angry."

"Okay Sango. I'll wait until she's done. Then she'll be able to pay attention to me," Kohaku said.

"Good. Kagome, I know you haven't seen Kohaku in a while and he really wants to catch up with you too."

"Okay Sango." She turned to Kohaku. "You got big. You're my height. It's great to see you after all these years."

"Yeah, I know. I should have continued to visit even though Souta was gone but I couldn't help it. I just missed him."

"It's okay. I understand. Where is Souta anyway?"

"He's in my room checking out my video games."

"Okay. You go on up with him. I want to ask Sango something." As soon as Kohaku had run up the stairs, Kagome turned around to Sango. "So, did you get someone to help me tonight?"

"Yeah. He should be here soon." As soon as she was done talking, the doorbell rang. "That must be him."

'Him? It better not be the _him_ I think it is.'

Sango opened the door to reveal both Miroku and Inuyasha. Miroku was wearing a white button up dress shirt, khaki slacks and brown dress shoes. Inuyasha was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans that ended below his knees. On his feet, he sported a white pair of Air Force Ones, just like Kagome's.

Kagome groaned audibly at the sight of him before walking towards the table to set up so that she could work. 'If I ignore him, maybe he'll get a hint. I must have been wrong about him two days ago...'

"Sango, you look beautiful," Miroku complimented her as his eyes roamed over her entire body.

"Thank you, Miroku." Sango turned to Inuyasha. "I'm glad you could come to help Kagome."

"It's okay but you owe me one."

"Yeah, whatever. You know my cell number. If there is any trouble at all with Kohaku, call me and let me know."

"Alright. Bye," Inuyasha said, hurriedly pushing them out the door.

"Bye Inuyasha, bye Kagome," Sango said and Miroku simply waved.

"Bye Sango, Miroku," Kagome replied as they shut the door.

As soon as they were out the door, Inuyasha walked over to where Kagome was working in front of her laptop and stood beside her. "So, what are you doing? Miroku said you had some work to do, but I don't remember giving you any."

'Is there...ice...in his voice?' She turned and looked at him. "Actually, one of your clients came over today looking for you. His name is Kouga Himori. He said that he needed an advertisement for baby toys for tomorrow's picnic."

"Oh," he said in obvious relief.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to talk to you about something when you're done."

"Okay, just give me until about maybe quarter past eight."

"Okay. I think I'll go upstairs and hang out with the kids and stay out of your way," he said before going upstairs. 'I just need to approach this. If she panics, I won't be able to tell her lies from her fear.'

As soon as he reached upstairs, he began heading to the room he heard voices from. He stopped and pressed his ear up to the door when he heard Kohaku say Kagome's name.

"Man Kohaku, Kagome is so hot. I should have continued to come over to your house. Did you see that ass?"

"Um...Kohaku...that is so nasty. She's my sister man."

"So! That doesn't mean she isn't hot. I mean, she's got the most amazing pair of breasts I have ever seen," Kohaku said with a dreamy look on his face.

"Alright, burn this talk. I am not talking to my best friend who's getting horny for my _sister_."

"Okay Souta, but she does have a hot body –" Kohaku was cut short by Inuyasha entering the room.

"So, you got it bad for Kagome huh?" Inuyasha said with a knowing smirk on his face.

"What are you talking about? Kagome's too old for me and she's his sister," Kohaku quickly answered.

"You do know I'm half demon and that I could hear you from all the way back down the hall right?"

"Aw man... Just don't tell her alright. She'll never come over if you tell her."

"Don't worry about it. I won't tell her. Besides, she does have a nice body. But I know that better then you do," he said and smirked when both Souta and Kohaku's eyes widened.

"You mean you touched Kagome?" Kohaku shouted.

"Yeah. She can't resist me."

Souta rolled his eyes. "You're wrong. You probably tried to molest her in her sleep or something. She wouldn't let you touch her because she's waiting for marriage. She wouldn't give it up for you for anything."

"Yeah well then you don't know what I can do. They don't call me a playboy for nothing."

"Wow!" Kohaku said in admiration. "Could you show me a thing or two?"

"Maybe another time. I need to talk to Kagome in the next half hour."

"If you try to force my sister to do anything, I'll cut your fucking dick off," Souta threatened.

"You couldn't even if you wanted. Besides, Kagome is a big girl. She can handle her own problems."

"Yeah, well that doesn't mean you won't try and take advantage of her."

"Why would I take advantage of Kagome? I can have any girl I want."

"I don't care about any other woman. I just don't want you messing with my sister."

Inuyasha smiled. "You know what? You're a pretty good brother to worry about your sister like that. But trust me, Kagome's strong. She won't let me do anything to her that she doesn't want."

"Alright this talk is getting a bit too serious for me," Kohaku jumped in. "Let's just play video games until Kagome's done with her work."

"Okay," Souta and Inuyasha said as they sat down to play video games.

* * *

After a half an hour had passed, Kagome came upstairs and rapped softly on the door, before walking into the room. "Hey you guys. I'm finished so you can all come back downstairs now."

"Mmhmm," they all mumbled, so engrossed in the game.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and tapped his shoulder. "Don't you want to see what I did? And I thought you wanted to talk to me."

"Oh yeah," Inuyasha said, as if a spell had just been broken. He got up and followed her back downstairs. When they were downstairs, he said, "so, do you want to show me what you did first or do you want to talk?"

"Let me show you my work first. It's not going to take very long. Come on," she said as she led him to her laptop. "Okay this is what it's going to be like."

Inuyasha looked on intently until the end. When it was done, he said, "wow! This is really good. I can't believe I actually doubted your abilities."

"Oh my God, are you actually complimenting me?"

"Um... yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Yeah whatever. Come on," he said as he motioned her to the chair. "I need to talk to you about something important."

"Okay."

When they were seated, he began. "Do you know a man named Naraku?"

"Not really. I just know that his company is giving yours and your brother's a run for your clients and your money."

"Are you sure that's all you know?"

"Well pretty much. And anything that comes in the paper."

"Look Kagome, stop playing dumb. There's a traitor at our company and all evidence points to you!" he shouted, getting angry.

"Evidence? How can there be evidence of something that doesn't exist?" she asked incredulously. "Besides, I'm sure that all you have is circumstantial evidence. Do you have any physical evidence to show that I did it?" she asked, her temper also rising.

"Well...no," he said, slightly embarrassed.

"So you need to stop with the third degree, because I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Kagome it has to be you!" he shouted as he got up in her face. "Our clients and our money started to disappear as soon as you came to work for us. Stop lying!"

"I'm not lying, Inuyasha! Why would I do that? All I've ever wanted to do was work for your company. Why do you think I'm so _wholesome_ still? It's because the only thing I've ever been focused on was your company. I can't believe you'd even accuse me of something like that!" she shouted as frustrated tears began to fill her eyes and flow down her cheeks. "And to think I actually thought I liked you." She made a move to get up but he pulled her down into his lap.

"Kagome, stop it. Look, I guess I was wrong alright."

"Let me go. You're just saying that," she said as she began to squirm, frustrated tears still flowing down her cheeks.

"Kagome, I...I...I'm sorry okay? Now stop squirming before you and I both regret it," he hissed through his teeth. He knew when she caught his meaning because she immediately stopped squirming.

"Sorry, I didn't realize..."

"Yeah well now you know."

She made a move to get up but he held her down. "Don't you think I should get up then?"

"No... actually I rather like this position," he said as he began to caress her toned belly.

"Inuyasha, stop this. I'm angry at you right now and you can't change that. I'm in a bad mood alright?"

"Well, I can fix that. I'll fix your mood, and then get you _in_ the mood." He then proceeded to tickle her.

"Inu...Yasha...stop it..." she said between bouts of laughter. She began to squirm uncontrollably until they fell from the chair.

He straddled her hips and continued to tickle her. "See, you're not in a bad mood anymore."

"Okay!" she shouted and grabbed his arms. "You can stop now."

"I have stopped."

"Good. Now get off of me."

"No. I like you like this. Besides, you're going to end up here sooner or later."

"Oh God you really are sex deprived," she said as she rolled him off and got up quickly. She headed to the kitchen with him right on her tail. "Inuyasha, leave me alone!"

"No!" he said and grabbed her arm and spun her around. He put his arms on either side of her and encased her so her back pressed up against the sink. "I know you want me Kagome. So stop wasting time and just give in already," he said gruffly before crushing her lips with his own.

He kissed her, long and hard, and before she even had time to process a thought, he pulled back and said, "see. It's not so hard to give in." He pressed his lips to hers again, not roughly this time, and kissed her deeply. She opened her mouth to his kiss and trembled with desire. He smirked when he knew he had her.

He moved his arms from the sink and closed his hand over her breast. He gently squeezed as she got more into the kiss and push up against him. He squeezed a little harder and began to knead her nipples between his fingers until they were hard peaks.

She moaned and made a motion to push him back. She pulled her mouth from his and said, in a breathless voice, "stop, Inuyasha, please. I'm not ready for this."

He simply put his mouth back on hers and kissed her again. He broke away for a second and said, "stop fighting it, Kagome. Why can't you just stop thinking and just _be,_" he said. Somehow, he had managed to let go of her breast without her noticing and now he cupped his hand over her core.

She gasped as pleasure shot throughout her body. "Inuyasha, what are you doing to me?" she asked as she kissed him this time, with a passion she did not know she had. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer as his hand continued to caress her in the most intimate of ways.

Inuyasha himself was lost in the pleasure. He couldn't stop, even if he wanted to. It was as if his hand had a mind of its own. He kept on rubbing and rubbing until he felt he would explode. "Touch me, Kagome," he begged in a breathless voice.

Kagome began to fumble with her hand and he grabbed it and pulled it towards his manhood. As soon as she was about to close her finger around it, she heard a slight sound towards the steps. She stopped her hand and tried to stop Inuyasha as well.

"Kagome, please..." he pleaded softly into her ear again. He kissed her again and touched her harder. "Don't you want me too?" he asked softly.

"Hey guys, get a room!" Kohaku shouted at them before running back up the steps, laughing with Souta.

Kagome looked up to see that Inuyasha had his head bowed. "Inuyasha, are you okay?"

He moved away from her and went to sit on the couch. He flipped on the television and proceeded to ignore her.

"Inuyasha, I...it's not that I don't like you," she said as she sat next to him and held his hand. "It's just that you don't like me. You only _want_ me. I can't do that, Inuyasha. I won't do the casual sex thing."

He finally looked up at her and she could see that he was trying to hide his hurt. "Instead, he responded with anger. "I don't care what you want. And what makes you think that what just happened affected me?"

Instead of answering him, she looked pointedly at his crotch.

"I don't mean like that. I'm not hurt by your refusal because I know that you want me just like I want you. And you are right. I only want you, and no more. As soon as you've warmed my bed, I won't even give you a second glance."

"Why do you always have to be like that?" she asked standing up. "Every time you don't get what you want, you get all hostile and push me away."

"I can't push you away when we were never close at any point."

"Forget it. I can't take this anymore. You're always treating me like crap one time, and a whore the next. Don't ever touch me again, or try or I'll slap a restraining order on you," she shouted and left the room.

'I can't believe I actually _wanted_ her as more than a bed warmer.' He began to channel surf. 'I just need to _have_ her. Then I'll be able to forget her. But should I apologize? If I want to ever get close to her, I'll have to apologize.' He got up and followed her scent into the room beside Kohaku. He knocked softly before calling. "Kagome, open up," he said as he twisted the knob. To his surprise, the door opened.

"I thought I locked that," she mumbled.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get hostile when you tried to express your feelings. I guess I'm not really much of a sensitive man. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"I guess it's okay. I know what type of guy you are. Let's just forget about everything and be friends. And yes, I do know that I'm very forgiving. I don't like enemies."

"Okay Kagome," he said as he hugged her in a friendly gesture.

Just then, the front door opened and Miroku and Sango could be heard talking and laughing. Kagome and Inuyasha walked out the room but she stopped as soon as she saw Miroku and Sango in a lip lock.

"Wait, Inuyasha, you'll ruin the moment," she whispered to him.

"What? What's going on?" he whispered back before leaning over her and seeing the two kissing as well.

When the two broke apart Kagome and Inuyasha began to talk loudly as they came down the stairs. They both turned around and feigned surprise. "Sango, Miroku, you're back." Kagome said. "That means I can go. Come on Souta," she shouted. As soon as Souta came down the stairs they both headed to the door.

"I better get going too," Inuyasha said before heading to the door as well.

"Wait, Inuyasha. I just want to thank you for helping Miroku. You really helped him to turn around."

"O...kay..." he said and left the house, thoroughly confused. He ran up to the side of Kagome's car. "So Kagome, I'm really sorry about...you know. I guess I just got a little carried away."

"It's okay Inuyasha."

"Good," he said and bent and pressed a quick kiss to her lips before running to his car and driving off.

"So... you and Inuyasha are a couple now huh?" Souta asked.

"Well, no."

"So what was that in the kitchen?"

"I don't know exactly. I guess I do like Inuyasha and we just got a little carried away like he said."

"Oh. I just hope he doesn't hurt you. I told him I'd cut his dick off if he did."

"Oh Souta," she said as she leaned over and hugged and kissed him. "You're the best little brother ever."

"Yeah well I have to look out for you. Anyway let's go home. It's already eleven and you have that big picnic tomorrow and I'm really hungry."

"Do you want to stop by Burger King and pick up something?"

"Sure."

Kagome took them straight to get something to eat then headed home. 'I guess my little brother loves me. I hope Inuyasha stops thinking about me as a sex toy and then more as a person.'

* * *

Wow! This is a really long chapter. I hope you all like it. 

There is the long awaited meeting of Kagome and Kouga. I know it may have been a little slow and it may seem as if Kouga doesn't like Kagome but he does. It's just that she sort of already likes Inuyasha and she couldn't really tell if he was complimenting her by saying she was a distraction. It either meant it was a good distraction or that she was a nuisance.

I decided to make Kagome and Souta have a close sibling relationship because I think it was a rarely used tactic in writing.

Kagome does like Inuyasha for all of you who don't realize. And he does sort of like her too. It's just that he's torn between his actual feelings and his character trait of being a playboy. You can say he's rather confused but don't worry, things will clear up soon enough.

Well, Read and Review everyone.

ceryoko


	6. Chapter 6 Part 1

Hey! It's Ceryoko again. I know I haven't updated in almost a year and I am so sorry. I hope I haven't lost any readers because of the long delay and once again, I'm really, really sorry.

Well I started writing this chapter since summer last year. Right now I have a lot going on. I just got a job. I'm really sorry about not updating and disappointing all of my readers. I felt really bad because I usually hold all my reviews in my inbox for inspiration and I saw one today and I felt so bad that I decided to update. I don't know when I'll be able to update again though because of work.

This chapter is the first half of the picnic. I hope you all enjoy it. I was going to do the whole thing but I think I've already stayed too long.

Here you go, chapter six of Beauty and Brains.

Chapter 6

Part 1

Kagome awoke at six in the morning after tossing and turning all night in bed. She just could not get Inuyasha off her mind and the silent promise of his last kiss. It was as if he was trying to tell her that he had a lot more in store for her. Kagome turned and swung her foot over the edge of the bed and began to rotate her neck to get out the kinks.

'This was the worse night ever,' she thought as she got up and walked over to her chest of drawers. She pulled out a light pink matching pair of bra and panties. Afterwards, she strode into the bathroom with her towel over her shoulder. She stripped off all her clothes and brushed her teeth as the tub started to fill up with warm water. When it was finally done, she put in jasmine scented bubbles and slid into the tub.

"Ah," she moaned as the water glided over her bare skin. "Now I can finally relax. No work to finish off, no Inuyasha to cluster my thoughts, nothing." She slowly slid into the tub until the bubbles were at her chin and closed her eyes in content.

No sooner had she closed her eyes, than her mother start banging loudly on the door. "Kagome! There's someone downstairs to see you and he says it's urgent."

"Agh!" she groaned in frustration and quickly washed off the bubbles. "Okay, okay, I'm coming." She pulled on a terry cloth towel and fuzzy slippers and came down the stairs. When she saw no one, she walked into the kitchen and was met by her mother.

"Oh Kagome, what took you so long?" Her mother asked with a brilliant smile on her face.

"I _was_ in the shower you know," she replied. "And I thought you said that there was someone to here to see me."

"Oh, go into your room. You were taking so long so I …"

"Thanks a lot mom." Kagome said as she stormed off ignoring what her mother was saying. She walked straight into the room and closed the door behind her. As she walked to her bed to put on her underwear, she said, "Sango, I don't know what's going on in your head. You know that I'm always in the shower at this time and you didn't even call first. You're lucky you're my best friend you know …." She trailed off when she realized she couldn't find her underwear and bra. She began to turn around slowly but not before she heard the annoying yet sensual drawl she was getting so accustomed to.

"I love all these skimpy panties you wear," he said as he held up the scrap of lace. "You really know how to turn a guy on," Inuyasha said with a smirk as she turned to look at him.

Heat instantly crept up her neck to her cheeks. "Give me those," she said as she walked over quickly and snatched it from his hand. "God, have you no common courtesy or respect for anyone's privacy?" she asked as she turned her back to hide her blush.

"Oh and I guess Kohaku knew what he meant when he said you had a nice rack. And here I thought you were always wearing a push-up bra," he said with a low sexy chuckle that sent shivers down her spine that had nothing to do with the wind blowing through the window on her still wet skin.

"Inuyasha!" she shouted as she yanked her bra from his hand. "What is wrong with you? I can't even have time to myself in my own house!" she shouted as she stormed out of her bedroom and headed for the bathroom. She made sure to lock the bathroom door before she began to put on her underwear.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he knocked softly on the door twice. "I'm sorry and I'll wait for you downstairs, okay?" he said to her through the bathroom door.

Kagome waited until she heard his retreating steps before breathing a sigh of relief. After she was done with her bra, she put the towel around her and walked back to her room. As soon as she entered she locked the door and went over to her dresser. She pulled out a thin blue halter dress and decided to wear it. Before she pulled off the bra, she turned around instinctively to find Inuyasha on the bed sitting down watching her actions intently. Despite herself, she laughed out loud. "I guess you were expecting to see a little skin huh?"

"Well a guy can only hope," he said with a sheepish grin. He got up and walked towards her and slowly turned her back around to face the mirror and dresser. "Let me help you with that." Slowly he ran his hands over her shoulders and up to her neck, before lightly kissing her neck. Her eyes closed in content and he moved his hand back to her shoulder and looped a finger under each of her bra straps and slowly inched them off her shoulders. He ran his hands down the length of her arms then brought his hand around the back to undo the clasp.

Kagome was in sensual heaven. The only thing she could think about was the wonderful feelings he was evoking in her. She felt his hands lightly run down her arms and come up around her back to undo the clasp of her bra. When she felt his nimble fingers move around as if in confusion, she remembered that the clasp of her bra was at the front of her bra, between her breasts. He must have realized it too, she noted, because his hands began to come around to her breast.

* * *

Inuyasha was just about to undo the clasp when he realized that there was no clasp. He was just about to curse out loud when he realized that the clasp must be in the front and how much better things were that it was. This way, he could touch her as if it was a mistake. He slowly began to inch his hands around to her breasts. As soon as his finger made the slightest contact with one of her nipples, she took a quick intake of breath, her nipples hardened and her breast tightened and ached for his touch. Just as quickly, she stepped out of his arms with a wary look in her eyes.

Kagome was floating. She could not move away from his touch. She would not even dream of it. She felt a coil of desire in her gut as his hands got closer to her aching breasts. As soon as she felt his finger brush her breast, she felt the coil in her gut get tighter. She felt her breast ache even more and her breath quickened. Suddenly, she remembered that they were in her room, that she was only in her lingerie and that her mother was just downstairs. She jumped out his arms hastily and stared at him.

"What the hell is your problem?" she asked, angry at him because he showed no regard to the fact that her mother was downstairs and angry at herself for reacting to his touch and wishing that they were alone in the house.

"I'm sorry if I caused you to be aroused by my touch," he said with a simple shrug of his shoulder. "I just thought you would want to finish what we started last night at Sango's place before we were so rudely interrupted by Kohaku and Souta."

The memory of his heated touch on her skin, her breast and between her legs was almost her undoing. She tried to wipe her mind clear but she knew it was too late when he turned a smug smirk on her. "Just get out so that I can put on my clothes," she said wearily.

He stared at her for a full minute before starting to walk by her to the door. When he was directly beside her, he bent and whispered into her ear. "I know you won't be able to fight it for long. I know how aroused you are right now and I can do a lot more to you if you'd let me," he whispered before moving on to the door. "Oh and hurry up and get ready. I'm taking you to breakfast as soon as you're ready, to apologize for accusing you of being a traitor," he said in a light tone as if nothing had just happened, before walking out the door.

Kagome stared at the closed door for a while before moving over and locking it. Then she moved over to the window and drew her curtains. "Just in case he tries something else," she whispered to herself. She took off her bra and slipped on the halter dress and tied it around her neck. Afterwards, she moved towards her closet and pulled out a pair of light blue two inch-heeled sandals and put them on. When she was done, she stepped over to the mirror to check her reflection. Satisfied with her outfit, she moved on to her hair. She plugged in a curling iron into the wall and ran a comb through her hair until it heated. When it was heated, she put her hair up into a blue jeweled scrunchie an left two tendrils of hair framing her face. She then used the curling iron to curl the two tendrils and the hair flowing from the scrunchie. When she was done, she did a final once over of her outfit then grabbed her purse and went to meet Inuyasha.

When she got to the bottom of the steps, she met Inuyasha playing video games with her brother. She could not stop the little smile that curved her lips at the sight. 'I guess he really does have another side,' she thought as her mind went back to the pool and where she had been the one to start the kiss they had shared. Her cheeks instantly heated as she remembered her brazen action.

Inuyasha caught the change in scent behind him and turned around to see Kagome standing in the blue dress, staring at him and looking as she had just been caught with her hand in the proverbial cookie jar. He stared at her from head to toe. 'She's beautiful,' he thought as he looked at her face, still slightly rosy from the blush. He continued looking her over until he reached to her mid thigh, where the dress ended. 'Damn, and I'd thought the dress had looked good pressed up against her.' He continued his once over by looking at the length of her legs. 'Her legs are so long and smooth,' he thought as he imagined her legs wrapped tightly around his waist while he pounded into her.

"Inuyasha?" she called out and came closer to him. "I'm ready so we can go."

"Oh ... yeah sorry," he said as he returned his eyes back to her face. "You look...," he paused as if trying to find the right word without sounding sappy. "Beautiful, Kagome," he said for lack of a better word.

She searched his face to see if he was just saying it to get a sexual rise out of her. When she saw nothing indicating it on his face, she smiled brightly and said, "thank you Inuyasha."

He cleared his throat and said, "so let's go." He held out his hand and she gracefully took it. He led her to the front door.

She pulled away at the last minute and said "I'll be right back." She went into the kitchen and kissed her mother on the cheek. "Bye Mom, and thanks," she said before going back out to meet Inuyasha who was waiting at the door.

"Ready?" he asked when she approached him.

"Yes," she replied as she held his hand again and they stepped out the door. She walked straight over to his car, but before she could open the door, he opened it for her. "You didn't have to do that," she said although she had a light blush on her face.

"I wanted to," he said before coming around to his side and getting in. He looked at her once more before starting up the engine. He pulled out of the driveway and drove, trying to concentrate on the road but he could not quite think about anything beside the woman sitting beside him.

After about fifteen minutes of driving, Kagome tried glancing away from Inuyasha but could not. She could not tell if it was a ploy to get her to trust and like him or if he was genuinely distracted by her. She could not ignore all the little glances he kept throwing her. Then she started to look at him suspiciously. 'This is not the Inuyasha I know. Something's up.'

He looked at her fully now because he reached a red light, and noticed the suspicious look she was giving him. He knew instantly why she was looking at him like that. "Don't worry. I'm not being intentionally nice to get in your pants. I don't have to pretend I'm something I'm not. I complimented you because you deserved it," he said before moving off because the light changed to green.

She stared at him before turning to look out the window. It was a lot easier to ignore him when he was being brazen and kept coming on to her at any given moment. But she could not handle him being genuinely _nice_.

After another few minutes of driving, he pulled into a parking lot outside a little diner. They both got out and walked towards the door. When they were inside, he led her to a little booth.

"Where is this?" she asked.

"It's just a diner. I used to come here a lot when I didn't feel like being followed around like some celebrity."

"Oh," she said. Just then a waitress came up with a notepad and pencil in hand, along with two menus.

"Here are the menus," she placed one in front of each before looking at them. "Oh Inuyasha! It's so great to see you again!" she exclaimed and enveloped him in a hug which he stood up and returned.

"Hi Karen," he said as she released him and smiled up at him. He returned the smile and said, "I missed you guys."

"We did too," she said and pressed a lingering kiss to his cheek.

Inuyasha just smiled and said "just bring two of my usual."

"Two?" the girl questioned then looked down and finally realized that there was a woman in the booth as well. "Oh sorry," she said and offered her hand. "I'm Karen, Inuyasha's girlfriend. You must be the new employee, right?"

Kagome sat, staring at the whole exchange while she was totally ignored. Then she saw the girl kiss Inuyasha and felt as if she had been punched in the gut. Then, to make matters worst, the girl finally realized she was there and turned to introduce herself.

"I'm Karen, Inuyasha's girlfriend..."

As soon as Kagome heard it, she felt as if the floor beneath her had just shattered and she was falling into a dark chasm. She finally realized that the girl had asked a question and said "excuse me?"

"I asked if you were the new employee," the girl repeated.

"Oh yes, my name's Kagome. It's nice to meet you," she forced a smile to her face and shook the girl's hand.

"Okay!" the girl said cheerfully. "I'll go and get your orders," she said as she left the table.

Inuyasha sat back own at the table and said "I hope you don't mind, but I ordered us eggs benedict, French toast and pancakes, plus sausage links and two mugs of coffee."

"Okay," she said, trying to keep her voice cheerful and light.

"Are you okay?" he asked when he realized her scent had gone from extremely happy, to another emotion close to depressed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I'm just a little worried about the presentation I prepared yesterday," she lied.

Although he could tell she was lying, he said "don't worry. You're good and anything you do will be great." Better to pretend ignorance until she decided to tell him.

"Thanks," she said just as the girl, Karen, brought their meals. She looked up at the girl and thanked her as well.

After placing each plate in front of both them, Karen left.

They ate in silence while Inuyasha tried to figure out what was bothering Kagome. When they were done, he saw Kagome wipe her mouth with her napkin and make a move to stand up.

"I'll be right back. I just need a little air. I'm feeling a bit queasy," she said and headed for the front door.

When she got outside, she walked for a while until she reached a little shady spot under a huge tree. She sat down and tried to relax her quick-beating heart. 'How could he do that to that girl? How could he do that to me? Get me to fall in lo... like him so much even though he knows he has a girlfriend.' She could feel the tears coming on from the pain in her chest and the inexplicable lump in her throat. She felt her eyes mist just as someone tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped away from the touch and turned around and saw Inuyasha staring at her quizzically.

"Are you okay? And don't tell me yes because I can smell _and_ see your tears."

"I told you I'm fine. Why can't you just leave well enough alone?" 'Oh great! Not only am I jealous, but I let him see me cry.'

"Come on. I'm taking you home so we can talk."

"I don't want to talk. Besides, I don't have to say anything because my family will be there."

"That's where you're wrong. I gave your brother some cash to take your mother out for the entire day."

"What's wrong with you?" she said and stood and stormed off.

He was at her side in a minute and guided her into the car.

She sat and looked out the window the entire time he drove. Every time he even looked at her, she would say "I don't want to hear it." When he pulled into the driveway, she got out quickly and headed for the front door while pulling her keys out of her purse. As soon as she put her key in the hole, she felt his hand on hers. She opened the door and pushed inside with Inuyasha trailing behind. She rushed straight up the stairs and attempted to slam and lock her door but Inuyasha put his foot in the door.

Inuyasha rushed into the door and walked towards her until she backed up and fell back onto the bed. "Why are you acting like this?" he asked.

"Why do you care?" she countered.

He paused, not knowing how to answer. Then he said "Kagome, is it because of something I did or said?"

Kagome stared at his confused and concerned face and her anger rose. "You want to know what you did?" she shouted at him. "You come on to me all the time. You kiss me and touch me as if my body is yours to do with as you want. Then today you take me to meet your _girlfriend_! What the hell is the matter with you? You don't do that to people. I'm not your whore or your mistress and you shouldn't treat me like one!" By the end of her tirade, she was panting as if she had just come from a long run and angry tears had spilled over and begun to run down her cheeks.

Inuyasha just stared at her until her words sank in and realization hit him. "You're jealous," he said as if amazed.

"What! I am not jealous. I'm angry because you don't respect me enough to keep your hands to yourself and act like you have a girlfriend!"

Inuyasha just stared at her for a while then stepped forward, closer to the bed. As he got closer, she scrambled across the bed to the other side.

"Don't come near me. There is nothing you can say to fix this."

He walked around the bed and stood facing her. "If I can't say anything to fix this, then how about I do something instead?" he said before he stepped closer and pressed his lips to hers.

She knew she should be angry, but his heated lip just caused her to melt. She could not help but to respond to his kiss.

He pulled away from her slowly and looked earnestly into her eyes as he put his forehead to hers. "Kagome, she's not my girlfriend. It's just something she says to keep all the unwanted attention away. Every time I went there, I would be mobbed by women. Once, a woman even tried to hit me with sexual harassment in court when she jumped onto me." He watched as Kagome eyes widened in understanding and then her cheeks reddened with embarrassment.

"Oh my God! This is so embarrassing," she said as she stepped out his arms and turned her back. "I can't believe I was ... j-j-j jealous," she spit the word as if it was poison.

"It's okay," he said and turned her back around. "I should have corrected her when she said it."

She looked into his eyes and saw no ridicule in his eyes.

"At least now I know you really like me though," he said, that knowing smirk on his face.

"Lord, can we not turn this thing into some sex issue," she said. "This is terribly humiliating and I'd preferred if you'd just keep your hands to yourself for a while."

"Okay," he said simply and waited for all of five seconds before he reached out and pulled her to him. "I think that's long enough," he said huskily and lowered his lips to hers once more.

This time she responded with no inhibitions. Her hands came up around his neck to lightly brush through his hair. She opened her mouth wider and tilted her head to give him better access.

His mouth left hers to trail kisses down her neck before he looked into her eyes. "Kagome, I want you," he said huskily and she could see the desire burning bright in his beautiful amber-gold eyes. "I want you right now, but I won't force you."

She stared up at him, his desire mirrored in her own eyes. "I-I-I want to... but I can't," she said and looked away. "I'm not ready for this," she said before stepping out of his arms once more.

He breathed hard and tried to get his rushing blood under control. "Sorry, I didn't mean to seem like I was forcing you or anything."

"It's not that. I just don't know if this ...thing... between us is just you still trying to get me into bed because you're some playboy."

"Oh okay," he said. "Just so you know, I still want to get you into bed. I won't deny it." He looked at her straight in the eye. "But things are different. I don't even know what's going on between us myself."

She blushed. She looked at him and said, "I'll see you at the picnic, okay?"

"Yeah," he said and turned to go out the door.

"Inuyasha?" she called after him.

"Yeah?' he answered as he turned around.

She walked straight to him and pressed her lips to his in a tender kiss. It was chaste, but he felt it hit him right in the groin. "Bye," she said, before pressing her lips against his one more time before following him down the stairs and to the door. He went out the door and got into the car. He waved as he drove away.

* * *

When Inuyasha pulled up in front of the house, he saw Miroku's car already parked there. He jumped out and headed inside, where his butler informed him that Miroku was waiting for him in his room. Inuyasha went straight to his room to find Miroku just waiting.

"Hey Miroku," Inuyasha said. "What's up?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," Miroku said. "I just decided to drop by and spend some time with my best friend but when I got here at ten, Stan the butler said you had left since six this morning. When I asked him where, he said that you said that you were going to get some work done with your new employee. I figured that was Kagome since that's the only new employee we've had in a while."

"Where are you going with this? I don't see how my going to see Kagome is any of your business."

"I know she's beautiful, Inuyasha, but that doesn't mean that you have to try and sleep with her like the rest. And don't even try to tell me that you haven't tried because I know you."

"Are you defending Kagome?" Inuyasha asked incredulously. "Because Kagome is about the last woman who needs defending from me."

"All I'm trying to say is that Kagome is my friend and if it wasn't for her, Sango and I wouldn't be together. And anyway, she's Sango's best friend and if you hurt her, she's bound to tell Sango who's going to think I knew about this all along. And you know that's going to mess up everything."

"_So_ you didn't come here to express your _concern_ about Kagome. You came to make sure that what's going on between me and Kagome doesn't mess up what you have with Sango. I thought you were better than that Miroku," Inuyasha said then laughed.

"Well I do care about Kagome but I have to look out for my interests," Miroku said before taking a seat next to the bed. "So tell me, what exactly is going on between you and Kagome?"

"Well, she _was_ my next conquest but she's making it really hard for me to focus on that. And today, I found out she really does like me and you wouldn't believe how I found out." He waited a beat before continuing. "This morning, I took her to breakfast at the diner where Karen works to apologize for last night. You know Karen, always saying she's my girlfriend. So she did it and Kagome started acting so strange. She walked out and she was about to cry when I found her. Then you wouldn't believe, I took her home and she just started to shout at me about how I was treating her like a whore because I already had a girlfriend. That's when I realized she liked me. She was so jealous I could practically see the green on her face."

"That's great I guess. At least you won't be able to mess up things between me and Sango."

"Yeah. Anyway I hope that all of you are ready for the picnic today. I have some business to finish up and I have to talk to Sesshoumaru so I'll talk to you later," Inuyasha said as he headed to his office.

"Alright bye. I'll get Sango and Kagome when I'm coming," Miroku said and left.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter. As I said I wasn't finished with it but I felt that you all deserved it. Please remember to read and review. As you can see, the reviews really do inspire me to write more.


End file.
